Exterior
by kiaronna
Summary: Karen and Rick both know they are breaking apart. But when an attacking dog turns out to be much more than just a dog, Rick changes in many ways. Karen finds herself attracted to this new Rick, but could it be that she truly loved the old him? Dont own H
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, well... If you're reading this, then you liked the summary of my story. Whelp, this story's a spin-off of Goddess, one of my other fics. Yay Goddess! I strongly suggest you read it, not because I say so, but because it's fun and all, and you'll really get the jist of things. However, the reading is not required (do I sound like a schoolteacher?) to read this story and understand it. Okay, so, on to stuff and stories and all! Please read, review, and enjoy!_

Exterior

1

They were breaking apart.

It hurt, in a dull sort of way. Like a bruise. When his name was spoken, or when she thought of him, the bruise throbbed. Barely noticable, but still there.

Whose fault was it, anyway? Karen felt as though she should blame Rick.

Stupid Rick, with all his chickens, and his soft smile, and his stubborn little habits, and-

Well, sometimes she felt like she was partly to blame as well. But it wasn't Karen's fault that her feelings for him had died. What had once been a friendship, and perhaps more, on his side, had died into nothing more than a relationship that was held together by wisps of memories.

After all, it couldn't be any more than that.

Karen was gorgeous. She was not exaggerating- It was a truth. Rick was... Well, Rick was cute. But Rick was not handsome. Rick was not a hunk. Dorky Rick, whose role models were chickens.

Karen crossed her arms and shook her head, her blonde-brown hair shimmering like a waterfall.

It was only a matter of time before their relationship went to a stage beyond repair. Memories couldn't hold them together forever.

Which was why she was here, waiting for him, at the Goddess Pond. Waiting, to tell him that she couldn't do this. Couldn't stick around with him much longer, that it hurt too much. That maybe they should just be acquaintances: In other words, friends who were now utter strangers.

It hurt. After all, Rick had been her best friend. The tiny bruise on her heart ached.

A wild howl came from far off, wind blowing through her now limp hair. She wrapped her arms around herself, shielding her body from the cold wind, and from the shadows now creeping nearer as the sun slowly descended beneath the mountain.

Maybe she should just go home. Rick wasn't showing up. Maybe she should just...

"Karen." There he was, a slightly goofy yet sad smile on his face, as he fuddled with his glasses, rubbing invisible dirt off them. "Hi."

"Rick," she said with a warm smile. But her eyes and voice were... cold. They both stared at each other: had their relationship reached this critical of a stage already?

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked in a voice that was almost a whisper.

She nodded silently. "I... Rick... We..."

Another howl interrupted her, and she blinked her eyes. Was it her imagination, or was it closer...?

She shook her head, and walked over to Rick. She should have been crying. After all, he looked like he wanted to. But she didn't feel like crying.

She felt empty.

She took her hand in her own, and squeezed it. Rick was cold, and he stuffed his other hand into his pocket. Karen was too cool to do such a thing. She simply managed a soft look of guilt.

"We can't do anything, can we?" Rick asked. He was talking about their friendship, about what had almost been something more. He was talking about it fading away.

"No," she answered back with a horrible sense of being a mother. Telling her child that he couldn't do something that he really wanted to do: She was crushing his dreams. "We're too far apart now, Rick. It will never be the same."

"This can't be us. We've been friends since we were little children."

"Sometimes, things need to change."

Rick bit his lip.

Karen felt a small spark of what she believed to be sympathy. "We'll find new friends, Rick. ...You'll find some other girl."

"Who?" He asked with a soft, pleading moan. "Mary and Gray are destined to be together... Elli's crush on the Doctor hasn't faded, even after several years. And even Ann looks at Cliff in that way sometimes..."

Karen knew that to be true. "I don't know, Rick. But we... We just aren't..." She finished stupidly. "We aren't working."

"We can work on it. We can fix it..." Rick was slowly lowering to his knees. "I'll be-"

"That's just it, Rick!" She blasted in his face. "It's YOU! And you're not going to change!" She softened her voice, and it became a painful whisper...

"Rick, I don't love you."

He looked as if he wanted to die.

A cold feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The mournful howling and the full moon peeking over the mountain matched her mood exactly.

She put her head in her hands. Tears began to flow.

Rick turned around. His body was limp, his eyes didn't sparkle. He didn't seem to have any reason to want to live.

"Goodbye, Karen."

She couldn't respond. She couldn't...

A low growling came from behind her. It sent chills up her spine.

Did Rick...?

He whirled, and she dared to peek her green eyes over her shoulder...

A wild dog, snapping and snarling! It was huge, it was almost the size of a...

Almost the size of a human.

It looked at her with eyes filled with rage, then it tensed and sprung forward-

"KAREN!"

She was pushed out of the way as Rick got in her place, hitting the creature square on the head with a stick. It let out a bone-chilling shriek.

"Run!"

She would have, but she was frozen to the spot.

The dog had lost all interest in her, but now its yellow mad eyes were locked firmly on Rick, its mouth foaming, the perfectly white teeth soaked in... Blood...

It lunged forward again, but Rick's reactions were not as fast. The dog landed on top of him, and the two tumbled backwards, rolling down the hill. They finally came to a stop. The dog stood and bounded away with a limp.

Rick lay still.

"Rick!" She screamed, running over to him. "RICK!"

She rolled him over, bending her head down to see if he still had a pulse. Thank the Goddess, he did. Her eyes darted all over him, checking for injuries.

Thank goodness. The dog had only bit him once. A red, barely bleeding wound, where there were a set of teeth marks.

"Mmmphhhh... Karen?" His voice was groggy and tired, not at all pained.

She got the overwhelming urge to slap him. Push her out of the way? How dare he! He had sacrificed himself for her! For some strange reason, the thought aggravated her to no end. But she finally calmed herself, and placed a hand to his forehead.

"Rick? Are you feeling all right? Do you think anything's broken?"

Rick shook his head slowly. "...No."

"Should I go get help?"

"I feel fine, Karen. Just fine." His voice seemed to have something different about it... It was calmer than usual, with a slight hint of humor...

"Open your eyes, Rick, and stand up. Your mom can bandage that arm properly."

He opened his eyes with a smile.

For a second, they were not blue. They were a fierce yellow, the pupils tiny slits. They were... She blinked, and Rick was Rick again, eyes an ordinary blue. He gave her hand a tiny squeeze, firm.

But he still felt so wrong.

Rick did not seem to be Rick.

* * *

_A/N: Well? Well?! Didja like it? Didja? Okay, enough of that. I hope you enjoyed my story so far. This chapter was pretty short for what I usually do (I usually have about 2,000 words). This story will probably about 10 chapters or so. I do not specialize in ultra-long stories. I try to keep my updating times to under two weeks, although if school overloads me I'll probably fail. Normally I do it, though. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and please review, and I hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I know, I know, another kinda-short chapter. I'm sorry!!! But it had to end where it had to end!!! Anyway, my REVIEWERS CAME BACK!!! YAYYYYY!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Okay, well, that was weird. Anyway, on to the story._

Exterior

2

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Mom," Karen said. "Quit bugging me about it!!!"

"You've been acting this way all week." Sasha put a hand to Karen's forehead. "You do feel slightly warm... Do you feel sick?"

"NO!" Karen crossed her arms. Her mother could never, ever understand... Why she felt so weird, now, around Rick... Why she was avoiding him. Of course, she did that before, but she had a REALLY big reason this time...

Sasha wrung her hands. "Oh, Karen... When I was your age, I was stressed too... Is it Rick?"

She skillfully avoided the question. "Mom, don't compare me to you! I'm not like you!"

Sasha, instead of picking a fight, looked worried. That alone made Karen feel worried herself. Was she really acting that strange...?

Why in the world was she acting this way, anyway? Rick had defended her last night from a wild dog, and gotten hurt. That must have been it. She was worried about him (they HAD been best friends, after all). But there was something chilling about the way he had looked when he first woke up. His eyes hadn't been the ones she had known so well... They had been cold, feverish, angry...

Something so wrong, but so... mysterious...

And Karen loved mysteries.

* * *

Rick paced the upper floor of his territory... His HOUSE. For some reason, he felt so strange. Normally by this time, he was downstairs or out in the yard, feeding the chickens. The cold Winter meant that they had to be very careful about their chickens, to make sure they didn't get sick. 

But today, he was just pacing here, wondering WHY in the world he had the urge to go into the forest and just rip the guts out of a little innocent white rabb-

"Rick!" His mother's tired, but happy voice descended the stairs, full of worry. "Are you all right up there?"

He clenched his fists, controlling his voice evenly. 'Wait... Why am I controlling my voice anyway?!' He thought in worry. But his brain eagerly waved away the thought. "I'm just fine, Mom. Sorry. I was just thinking, and I didn't see the time."

He was down the stairs in seconds, his feet moving with a grace he never knew he had.

"I'm going to go feed the chickens now."

"Popuri's already finished that, dear... Maybe you should just rest today."

The thought of staying inside now aggravated him. "No, no. I'm going to go to the woods." Popuri, leaning childishly on Lillia's counter, raised a slender pink eyebrow at him.

"Rick, what's wrong?"

He crossed his arms. Goddess, why was she reminding him of a pink rabbit, or a bird...?!

"Nothing," he almost growled. She looked taken aback. Rick NEVER growled or snapped at her... Especially in late Winter, when Kai had been gone long enough for Rick to quit seething at his newest antics, and far enough away from Kai returning for Rick to be pleased about. "Leave me alone."

Popuri looked like a child whose balloon had just been popped. Lillia, too, was shocked at her son's new behavior problems.

"Rick?" She asked, placing a pale hand gently on his arm. "Are you tired? Are you sick?"

Rick, in response, burst out the door.

Popuri frowned, her bottom lip sticking out, and looked to her mother.

"He never really went through the hardships of being a teenager," Lillia suggested. "Perhaps this is it. Just late."

Popuri smiled her innocent smile and nodded, but as she turned, her face was clouded by confusion and worry. Something was wrong with Rick. More than just a bad day, or him being sick.

Something horribly, horribly wrong.

* * *

Mary frowned, her face twisting slightly at the book on the shelf before her. She slid it gently off, her pale fingers caressing the spine slowly. She would have to ask her father about it... Why a fantasy book was in the Plants section of their library. It seemed like more and more strange books were showing up these days... 

She sighed and sat down at her desk, cracking it open softly. It seemed very old...

Mary was greeted with strange shapes, things that looked nothing like words or even letters. They twisted and swirled across the page, meaning something, but yet meaning nothing... She flipped eagerly to the next page, her face tight as she concentrated. She had never seen or even heard of this sort of thing before...

She turned the page, almost afraid that the paper would crack, and blinked at the newest shapes. In the middle of the page, a large, perfect circle resided, swirling shapes... clouds... around it. It almost came off the page, and she placed her fingers on it, trying to... Touch it...? Tiny dots also filled the page, and the "words" that she had seen before circled around the circle, almost holding it firmly down, while it struggled to... shine... She flipped to the next page, desperate to escape the strange orb... And then...

Mary closed the book swiftly with a little whimper, her brain throbbing painfully as she gasped for breath. She closed her eyes, stood, and in seconds, was standing over a little box with a lock on it. This was where she had put IT... She took a key off of the chain on her neck, opened the box, and almost hurled the book into it. She locked it tightly, and went back to collapse upon her desk... The next pages' images still swirling in her mind...

A human, almost tortured... But not by reasons normal...

* * *

Karen was a loner, in a way. She didn't really have any other girls as friends. Popuri was Rick's sister, but she was just... Freakily bubbly. Mary had her mind stuck in her stupid books (Karen didn't understand how Mary got access to plenty of mysteries, and romances, and other good sorts when there was nothing but boring plant information and such in the book shelves), Ann had been too tomboyish, even before she had recently started biting the head off of everybody around her, and Elli was always "Doctor, blah blah, Doctor," and always too kind. 

So Karen had preferred the company of boys. Kai had been a great friend for a while. He was mysterious, handsome, and that sort, but Rick... Well, she had known Rick for forever. She didn't feel she needed a reason... Or she had felt that she had not.

But now...

Karen shook her head, stiffly letting her eyes trace the water on the pond, following it in swirling circles. That a Goddess lived there... That the Harvest Goddess lived there... Impossible.

Besides, if she really did, then why were miracles not happening? Why?

Why did she feel this way? Why did she stop wanting to be friends with Rick?

Snow lightly began to fall, and she stood, cursing that she had worn her usual outfit and not a coat (although she hadn't had time to grab one before she stormed out). But as she turned to leave, she realized that Rick was standing there, calmly, eyes scanning her up and down.

"You didn't bring a coat, I see."

His voice was surprisingly... Cold... Was this how Rick treated people he didn't like... Or that weren't his friends?

"Yeah." She swallowed, rubbed her bare hands together, and breathed on them. "I was about to leave." She tried to maneuver past him, her eyes nervously darting between him and the path that sloped down from the pond area, leading back to the main woods.

But with a speed she didn't know he had, he was there, blocking the main path, fingertips uneasily resting on the walls of ivy surrounding it.

Unsure, she stumbled back. "Let me through."

He lowered his arms, almost surprised at what he had done. "Karen, can we please talk?"

"We've talked enough, haven't we?" Karen felt like she was pleading. "Rick-"

He cut her off, one hand raised, his blonde hair now lightly dusted with snowflakes, and could almost feel the tension in the air growing. "Don't. Say. Anything." The words were spat out.

Karen backed up more, frightened. Goddess, what was Rick doing? Had he gone crazy?

Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

Rick's, however, didn't seem to have that problem, as he turned, muttering curses under his breath, kicking a nearby stump.

She almost gasped as the frozen wood cracked open with a snap. Even Rick stepped backwards, eyes wide, hands up, glancing down at his foot as though it was some creature, not a part of his body.

Goddess, when did Rick get that strong?! All he ever did was feed chickens!

She found herself studying him, as if it was all explained in the reflection of his glasses, or the way his slightly long yellow hair trembled with him.

There was something there... There was definitely something there... In his stance, in his eyes. Or there had been, as he had kicked that stump. Her memory flashed to what had happened before... Rick's yellow eyes, his tone... And comparing, she found that they were exactly alike. In seconds, she was at his side, peering into his eyes.

His mouth and eyebrows showed confusion, but his eyes... His eyes only showed laughter. Mocking. Daring her to...

She snapped her gaze away, covering her lips as though they were about to be ripped off by some unseen force.

She bit her lip, and felt something rise up in her throat... And then she realized that she had really wanted to...

Truly had wanted to kiss him.

No, not him. Not Rick. The person she saw in his eyes. The person that was somehow Rick and somehow not...

But as he turned and began to run, the yellowish tinge in his eyes faded, and he became nothing but lanky, silly Rick.

And Karen turned away, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

It couldn't be, but somehow, it was.

* * *

_A/N: Whelp, here we are. The end of another chapter!! Woot... I hope that was decent timing. Anyway, here we have my talking time with... YAYYYY... Reviewers!!_

_Awesome Rapidash- Yay, you're back!!! Hello!!!! Thank you, thank you!! I'm sorry if this was a little slow, too... I just don't want to move the plot too quickly. Anyway, thanks for all of your support, and I hope you enjoyed this!_

_Ekoaleko- I don't know what to say. I'm really flattered!!! Thank you so much!!! And I'm so glad you like it and that you're back!!!! I hope you liked this chapter too!!_

_SangoxMiroku Ninjaness- New reviwer!! Helloooo!!! I'm glad you liked this! Whelp, here it is, the next chapter. I hope you liked it!_

_Note to All: Okay, so, as you can probably tell, this is RickxKaren. I promise that in the next chapter or two, I'll reveal why in the world Rick is being all weird. As usual, this story has a moral, blah blah, I hope it'll be good. Okay, that's all I wanted to say! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well, here we have it... Finally!!! Waaahhh!!! I'm sorry!! I'll try to write a lot over Thanksgiving break, but right now, I have so much work on big papers to do for school... Anyway, thanks to all reviewers!!_

Exterior

3

It's funny. How even when you dislike a person, you can still miss them. What's up with that? What cruel person decided that you could miss the person that you were trying to avoid, trying not to dislike?

Karen snorted.

Asking that was like asking why she had felt like that yesterday... Why Rick had acted the way he did, in a very un-Rick manner.

She hadn't seen him since that icy day at the pond. She wasn't quite sure yet if she was happy or sad... But still, two weeks seemed like such a long time.

Karen swore, propping her chin up on her hands, as her mother twitched behind her, muttering something about "bad mouth, kids these days. Bad, bad".

Bad? She had no idea how bad. She didn't even know that Rick and Karen weren't friends anymore.

Goddess, did her mother know ANYTHING?

She shook her head and closed her eyes, her mind picturing exactly what made the... other... Rick look so... Enticing. It was certainly nothing in his face... His eyebrows still had that slightly annoying curve that indicated that he was confused, his nature just wanting to correct something she had said or done.

His eyes, though... That certainly seemed strangest. Yes, it had to be his eyes. Something about them. A confidence that Rick did not have... A dare to be wilder... Lots of promises that couldn't quite be sure to be filled.

Danger, pure and simple.

Karen was filled with rage. She hated being afraid, especially of something she didn't quite understand. Being attracted to that. Danger.

Like a moth or bug attracted to the burning light of one of those things she had seen on T.V., the one that zapped them the second they touched it.

Her common sense hammered at her mind to avoid it. To avoid Rick and his other part entirely. Danger wasn't supposed to be in her life.

Danger didn't EXIST in Mineral Town, darn it!

* * *

Rick was sitting in the chicken pen, moodily thinking. About her. About Karen. 

Something inside him would whisper, _"How dare she?"_ But another would say, _"It's your own fault you lost her..."_ Again and again, a repeating pattern full of agony.

And then the other one...

Growling possessively. That one told him that Karen belonged to him... That she was not allowed to let him go like that... That he should go over to the shop right now, storm in, and kiss her with a passion...

Rick shivered, his mind jerking back to reality. He couldn't do that!!! He was Rick! Not some wild beast with no manners! It growled again, and he had to fight this time to keep those thoughts out of his head.

"Goddess, what's happened to me?" He whispered. The chickens were silent in reply, each and every one of them as far away from him as possible, squashing their feathery bodies to the back wall of the pen.

Rick put his head down on his arms, sighing. What WAS he going to do about Karen? It wasn't as if he could avoid her- They lived in the same town, hardly a mile away from each other.

But the beast growled again, and he couldn't stop thinking about her... The way her brown-gold hair blew in the wind, her green eyes...

_'But those are all physical things,'_ he told himself. '_What do you like about Karen?'_

He could find plenty of things he liked about Karen. Her slightly bossy nature seemed kind of cute to him. Her way of making sure that Rick was never alone.

She was like a protector to him. Well, maybe not now. But she had been, a long time ago...

* * *

"Elli will be the mommy," a young girl about 8 commanded. She had flaming orange hair pulled back into a loose braid. 

A little boy with sandy blonde hair that reached past his ears and large blue eyes with glasses twiddled his thumbs. "Can I be the daddy?"

"But he's always the daddy!" A little girl with huge chocolate-brown eyes spoke up, her short brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She pointed to the slightly older boy with black hair. Even then, he was "Dockter", as they pronounced it. He glanced down at them maturely.

"Do I have to? Besides, Mom wanted me to come in and see something later," he whined. "I can't stay long."

The big brown eyes began to fill with tears, as did the red ones beside them.

"Dockter!! Please? You can be a doctor for your job!"

He relented, as the orange-haired girl continued on. "Mary, you be the grandma."

Said little girl pushed her glasses shyly up her nose. "Do I have a job?"

"You be a... librarian! Or the teacher!"

She giggled happily. "And I'll read everybody lots and lots of books!"

A girl with blonde and brown hair down to her shoulders spoke up. "And Popuri, Ann, and me can be sisters!"

"Yeah!" A little girl that looked five with pink cottony hair down to her shoulders squealed.

And as always, the little boy with sandy blonde hair was left over. "What should I be?" He asked quietly, his thumb finding its way into his mouth.

"You can be the dog," the Docter said, pointing out what he thought was an obvious solution.

"Yeah," the pink-haired girl agreed, head bobbing up and down.

The rest of the children readily agreed- Except for one.

"Rick's always the dog." She spoke out loud and clear. "Maybe he doesn't wanna be the dog again." She looked to the boy for support.

He just looked at her with a happy little smile.

"Well?" The brown and golden haired girl demanded. "Do you wanna be something else?"

He grinned, his thumb slipping out of his mouth as he eagerly nodded his head up and down.

And that was how, for the first time he had ever played house with them, he became something other than the dog.

* * *

"Rick, are you still in there?" The childish voice interrupted him as the pink-haired girl stuck her face through the door. "You've been in there for several hours." She stuck out her tongue teasingly. "What have you been doing?" 

Rick glared up at her, a strange sensation. He did adore Popuri and loved her as a sister, but right now...

He wanted to rip her limb from limb, just to make her annoying face disappear. He wanted to see her blood blossom from a wound he would create...

Rick snapped himself out of it, jumping back from her, his back pressed against the wall, heart pounding against his ribs in a fierce rhythm.

Goddess, it was POPURI he was thinking this about- His little sister, the one he was so protective of- Popuri... Popuri! How could he be thinking like this? He had to stop it- He had to stop this-!!

Innocent, so innocent, she blinked at him. "...Rick? Is something wrong?"

_'Goddess, don't come closer,' _he prayed, wide eyed. A cry escaped his throat as she made to take a step towards him. She paused, her face troubled for several seconds. Then her face cleared, and she smiled once more.

"I'll leave, then." Her smiling face disappeared behind the doorway.

And Rick put his head in his hands, gasping for breath. He had to control this... But one question above all lingered in his mind...

What was it?

He staggered over to the window, greeted by the very top of the sun, just peeking over the horizon... And a full moon beginning to rise.

Dread pierced through him.

_Get away,_ something inside him hissed. _Before it happens!_ Fear for lives, unexplainable... Rick rose to his feet, and tore away at a wild run.

* * *

Mary tried to calm herself down, her mind whirring. Goddess, it was... She shut her eyes tighter, as if that could keep the truth at bay. 

It couldn't be possible, anyway. It was just an old superstition... They didn't actually exist...

That's what she kept telling herself. But still, one word stayed in her mind. The answer. And it slipped past her lips unknown to her... Which somehow made it all the more real.

* * *

He reached the top of the mountain as the full moon rose, steady, above it. 

Rick fell to his knees, a howl rising in his throat.

Hair began to spurt out everywhere, a strange glowing light, a reflection of the moon, surrounding him, as his eyes took on a bright yellow.

The transformation was complete.

He leaned over, now on all fours, and smiled. Razor-sharp teeth filled his mouth, as he looked up and howled to the moon. His precious moon.

But something distracted him.

A tiny light, glowing in a distant window. A silhouette stood there alongside it, golden hair reflecting the glow.

He smiled again. Maybe not tonight...

But someday, he would give her a visit...

* * *

A cold breeze ran through the room. Mary clutched her desk and let out a ragged breath. "Werewolf..."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, here we go!_

_Awesome Rapidash- I was reading your review, and you mentioned Mary. I had honestly forgotten to mention her at all in here. And then I finally wrote it all in! So thank you! And yes, I am extremely forgetful. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing and supporting me throughout my work!_

_Ekoaleko- Thank you, thank you!!! Thanks so much!! I'm really flattered by all of your support! And I'm sorry for the long update time... But thank you so much for pretty much everything (wow, I've said thank you about 5 times...)! So, see you next chapter!_

_Momo-chan12- Yes, this does relate to Goddess. However, it is a side-story, and that's why you don't need to read it to understand this one. Mostly, she'll come in around the end to help Karen and Rick get out of this mess... Just to say, I believe in happy endings, so there you go. THanks, and I hope you enjoyed this!_

_SangoxMiroku-Ninjaness- Thank you!!! And hello again!! Your school's not slow... I just learned about that too... And we also had to learn the definition of "clue". I felt like beating a book over somebody's head. Ahem. Now you know where I got Rick's violent ideas from... Hee hee. Well, I hope you liked it!! Thank you!_

_Moonlit Dreaming- Yaaayyyy!!! New reviewer!! Thank you so much!!! I hope you liked this chapter, too!_

_Well, I'll see you all hopefully at Thanksgiving or sometime near that..._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I felt a little repetitive, so, I added in a couple new twists, and a few little memories. Not memory scenes, just little memories. Anyway, here we go. Sorry about any wait... I'll try to write a lot over Christmas break, but I'll be visiting relatives, and they don't have a computer, so... Once break starts I won't be able to post. WAAAHHHH!!!_

Exterior

4

She scowled out the window, having not gotten any sleep the night before... And the day outside looked dreadful. Rain poured down, and icy wind blew. Cold, but not cold enough to snow.

Pouting, she settled down next to the window, arms crossed. As far as she was concerned, the day already had "rotten" written all over it. Staying inside with her pushy mother... All day.

Sleep had evaded her: she couldn't help but get the strange feeling that she was being watched. Nobody likes feeling watched while they're trying to go to sleep. Not to mention her problem with Rick.

"Karen, would you go get your father?" Sasha had one hand on her hip, the other holding out a small package. "...And please give this to Carter for me."

"What is it?"

"Oh, some silly old good luck charm I got when I was about a year younger than you. It's got the Harvest Goddess written all over it in some ancient language." She shrugged. "I'd forgotten all about it until Carter mentioned it to me the other day."

"Good luck charm?" She raised an eyebrow.

Her mother replied with an exasperated tone. "Yes, Karen. Will you go?"

"Fine, fine." She snatched the package out of her mother's hands, looked around for an umbrella (cursing when she didn't find one), and finally ran out into the rain, arms over her head.

The day was getting worse. She rapped on the Clinic door, wondering why in the world they were closed. No doubt about it, her father was in there.

Elli opened the door, a bit depressed. "Oh, hello, Karen."

"Hey. Is my dad in there?"

"...Oh!" She gave a little start. "Yes, yes he is. Do you want me to get him?"

"Yes, please."

Jeff came out, almost sulking, twiddling his hands around and around, unsure of what to do. She almost rolled her eyes.

"Dad, Mom wants you back at the store."

He smiled timidly, then raced off towards the store, obviously scared of provoking his wife's wrath.

She started towards the church, wishing that the rain would stop. Rainy days were just bland and annoying. They made you want to snuggle up under the covers in bed and stay there until the sun began to shine.

She rapped on the church door, then annoyed, let herself in. She shook out her wet hair, droplets flying.

"Hello, Karen," Carter said a bit sleepily.

"Hi, Carter. Mom wanted me to give this to you." She took her hair in her hands and began to wring it, finally looking up. And then she froze.

Because Rick sat in the front pew, staring back at her, blue eyes dim.

Carter followed her eyes and let out another drowsy smile. "Rick was just talking about you."

"...Mm hm?" She couldn't move her eyes from him. His face was almost at peace, no sign of the yellow eyes or presence she had felt before.

"And Popuri. Rick's been having..."

"Bad dreams." Karen's mouth felt dry as Rick completed the sentence.

"Yes... What was the last one about, Rick?"

"Oh, just... I dreamed I ran to the mountain. I can't remember anything more. But I remember a feeling of... dread."

"W-what else did you tell Carter?" She managed to blurt. What was he doing? If he told Carter, the Harvest Goddess would surely get involved if Carter prayed to her about it.

"I heard about a fight," Carter said solemnly. "...Was that all that happened? An argument?"

Karen was about to tell him about the wild dog when Rick interrupted. "Nothing more."

A loud crack of thunder sounded, followed by the lights flashing. Carter frowned. "I think we're about to have a power outage." He swallowed, considering the truth. "...Or even a hurricane." He nervously glanced at the ceiling as the beating rain grew harder. "...Unless you want to stay here for the night, you'd better hurry home."

Rick stood. "I'll walk you home, Karen." She winced as she looked at him. He was honestly worried about her getting home safely... Despite the fact that his house was much farther away than her own.

"No, you'd better hurry to your own house..." She almost forgot for the moment that they weren't even close to friends anymore...

The sky thundered a warning.

"Let's go," Rick said, and before she knew it, they were both running down the wet street towards her house. He was the one that banged on the door as she watched him in a daze: he was the one who said a quick greeting to her mother as the two of them were ushered inside: he was the one who told her that she better change into dry clothes before she caught something; the one that began to bolt up the windows in case the storm might blow them open.

For the first time, probably ever, Karen felt that Rick was in charge. That he was somebody she could lean on. That he would be strong enough for the both of them, instead of the opposite way around.

But that feeling disappeared as soon as she shook off the drowsy feeling she always had after she entered the church. Her eyes warily followed him as he finished bolting the windows and began helping Jeff move the merchandise away from them.

"Karen," her mother's voice said, cutting in. "Why don't you help?"

Karen wanted to respond, "Why don't you?" But restrained herself. She had to admit that sometimes she did give her parents a little mouth.

She picked up the box of flour, gasping a little at the weight. She let it go back down as she let out a sigh. Goddess, that thing was heavy!

She heard a chuckle behind her. She whirled around, almost face to face with Rick, who simply gave her a sly grin. She had to stop herself from giving a shiver. There was something not right about him yet again...

"I'll get the flour. It's pretty heavy. Why don't you get the bread?"

She marveled as he picked up the box easily, looking almost bored with the weight.

'Goddess, has he always had those muscles?' Her eyes widened as he turned, and she felt them tracing the bulge of his arms over and over again.

"...What? Is it too heavy too?"

"N-no!" She stuttered.

He almost frowned. "You'd better get it quickly," he prodded, turning and carrying the flour into the backroom.

She shook her head, visions of Rick dancing through their mind. She had never before thought of Rick as having "muscles". "Mousy" would have been the word she would have used... The word she HAD used in her mind for him just several weeks ago. How could he change that much in just a season and a half?!

It was when they had finally gotten the last merchandise to the back room (where there were no windows, so the storm couldn't harm them if it broke the windows) that Sasha said it.

"You couldn't possibly go out in the rain and wind that it is now... There's obviously a storm. You have to stay here."

"I really couldn't," Rick said, glancing uneasily towards Karen.

"You have to." Sasha turned and blinked at the speaker: because it wasn't her. Karen crossed her arms and tossed her head; but inside, somewhere, she felt warm at the thought of the Rick she saw sometimes staying with them. "...Idiot. We're not going to let you run out in that freak storm."

Rick managed a hesitant smile. Karen could feel the small happy part inside of her fading away. It seemed like weak little Rick was back again.

* * *

Rick was on a cloud. Karen had done that! She was his protector again... As it always had been until that night with the dog... 

He frowned. The dog. He himself had been feeling different after the dog. That strange dream... And even the way he acted sometimes! He had gone to the church to pray to the Harvest Goddess about his violent mind.

He rolled over on the sleeping bag they had provided him, suddenly very uncomfortable. They had gone to bed early: there was nothing else to do, when the lights went off. Even though it probably wouldn't have even been dark outside yet on a normal day.

He listened to the rain pounding on the roof, trying to lull himself to sleep. Instead, his mind began to think of the clouds the rain came from... And what they covered sometimes... The moon...

A possessive feeling welled inside of him. He threw his covers over his head, resisting the urge to scream... If it was even a scream he felt rising in his throat.

"Rick!" He heard a hissing voice at his side. Karen.

He warily turned his gaze towards her, though he couldn't see her in the pitch black room.

"What?" He whispered.

"I'm the one who should be saying that. You're over here moaning and kicking around. I can't go to sleep with all the racket."

"Oh." Rick paused. "Karen?"

"What?" She asked irritably.

"What time do you think it is?"

There was a scratching against the carpet as Karen shifted position. "I don't know. Probably about six thirty or seven... Why?"

His stomach flopped. "About when the moon comes out, right?!" He blurted.

"Yeah..."

He pulled the covers over his head again. There it was... The sense of dread he felt in his dream... Not nearly as strong or terrifying, but there all the same.

She paused, and he could almost see her rolling her eyes. "...Rick, are you afraid of the dark?"

Rick almost choked. "What?!"

"I said, are you afraid of the dark? You can tell me if you want."

"I outgrew that when I was ten!"

"Twelve," Karen corrected slyly. "And I believe you kept a flashlight under your pillow for safety until you were thirteen."

"I did no-" He blushed. "Well... Okay, that's true. But really, that's not it."

"Oh?"

"I just... Feel different."

"How?"

"...Sometimes, I feel in a daze... I do things I would usually never do... Think things I would never think..." Popuri popped into his mind. His voice lowered to a whisper. "Sometimes I'm... Violent."

Karen snorted. "Violent? You? You were the one boy who didn't get into fistfights until you were sixteen... And even then, only with Kai."

"And Gray, that one time."

"GRAY started that because you accidentally took Mary's glasses, thinking they were your own, and then broke them."

"But I hit him, didn't I?"

"You knocked off his hat." Karen giggled.

Both paused, realizing that in memories of their past, they had been talking to each other, laughing with each other, being friends. No icy voices, no sorrowful looks, no pleading, no wondering if they would ever get along again.

At once, they both became uncomfortable. Karen stood and began to find her way back to her bed. Before he knew it, Rick had stood and was inches away from her, almost leering down at her, yellow eyes effortlessly piercing through the darkness.

"We didn't finish talking about how I feel different."

Karen began to maneuver around him. He grabbed her wrist, unconsciously twisting it so that she gasped a little in pain.

"...Do you like it when I'm violent?" He whispered. She felt chills creeping down her spine.

"Rick! Let go of my wrist!" She hissed. Karen's parents stirred in the bed on the other side of the room.

Within seconds, he had released her and was backing away.

"I-I'm sorry, Karen, really..."

He could hear her letting out a held breath of air.

Even though he hadn't really meant to do any of it- to hurt her and question her that roughly- he felt the strange urge to make her answer his question... The urge to make her feel pain until she would scream it out.

"...Karen?"

She paused as he heard her feet beginning to pad away from him. "Rick, you've changed. Goddess, you've changed." She swallowed. "...It's okay if you're a bit angry... That I told you we can't be... But don't... Don't do that again!" Her voice began to rise. "Goddess, Rick, you scared me!" The unnatural strength... The willingness to hurt her like that. How he didn't even seem aware he was doing it, the yellow eyes mocking her.

Yellow eyes.

"Karen?" Sasha's voice mumbled out. "What's wrong?"

She hurried as quietly as she could back to her bed. "Nothing, mom. Nothing."

But it felt like everything.

Rick slid back down under the covers, his breath ragged. She didn't like it... And somehow that made him glad. She was SCARED of him like that... Well, HE was scared of himself like that...

She told herself to breathe evenly and tried to calm her racing heart. Because though she had told him she was afraid... He entranced her. It was the same strong Rick she had seen before... Attractive, muscly Rick, sly and unnaturally outgoing. That Rick also wanted her to be more than a friend... Just as the weak Rick did. But the strong part of him seemed to not care about her feelings at all. But he was...

Karen rolled over, her mind clouded. She could almost imagine kissing him... It would be a passionate sort of thing; not at all like... Like what she had used to think, when she was still a girl. Once, when she had smiled at Rick, when they were teens... She had thought their lips might meet then. But they didn't, and she had dreamed of it for a week before she was reminded that Rick was more mousy and wise and clever than strong and smart. It was after that that she started looking at him... Like she looked at him now.

Looking at the way when he sweated, he constantly had to push his glasses up his nose. That his hair often had a chicken feather or two in it. That he just plain SMELLED like chickens, not cologne like all the magazines said "hot men" were supposed to reek of. That he often squinted (unattractively) as he looked at the sun. That his blush came sometimes when she touched him, that he would stutter a little instead of grinning and giving her sweet talk. Yes, Karen knew how "hot men" were supposed to act... And Rick certainly wasn't one of them. He was more of a "geekily cute" sort of person... And all Karen could find to explain the warm feeling she got when she looked at him was pity.

She pitied him, that's what she told herself. But as for this new Rick... He was cool. She could love him, she decided.

Satisfied, she snuggled down under the covers and had a wonderful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Rick woke with the sun, as usual, there actually was a sun. It shone through the window, and he smiled sleepily at it. Life was going his way. The storm had subsided... It was just a freak storm that had ended with the dawn... And Karen had finally shown that perhaps she did like him, just a little... She had let him stay. But that feeling was ruined as he remembered the previous night. 

He panicked as he looked upon her sleeping face... He wouldn't dare to talk to her now... She'd probably be furious with him. Maybe after she cooled down, they could talk.

But now, he had to get away.

He mentally thought of where he could go that she (or her angry parents, once they were informed of her new twisted wrist) would never look in. His house? Too obvious. The woods? Once again, too obvious. The beach? He shivered. It was winter. The beach just wouldn't feel right. He couldn't sort his thoughts out there. The Inn would be another quick to look place. Duke and Manna never left home... And Manna would be sure to tell everybody where he was. He needed somebody extremely quiet, a place where he had never gone before.

It hit him. The Library. It was obvious that he could go there... Mary would be so shocked she actually had a visitor besides Gray she would probably faint (and wouldn't tell anybody). And Gray wouldn't visit until the early afternoon. It was perfect. He could probably even escape into a book, so that he could stop thinking about his now completely shattered relationship with Karen.

"Gray, you're early," Mary murmured as he walked in the door, her gaze concentrated on the book in front of her. "I hope the storm didn't damage anything of yours. Rough day with your gra-"

She paused, as the grunts of acknowledgement did not begin.

"Er... Hi, Mary."

Her gray eyes were upon him in an instant, dodging all over him, as if searching for something of hers she might have dropped someplace, and he was returning.

"I came to read."

Her eyes were not filled with suspicion, but questioning. "...Are you joking?"

"Er... No." Suddenly struck with a brilliant idea, he said, "Do you have any books on mental diseases?" If there was any information about his strange new thoughts, it would be here in the library.

Mary frowned. "No, we don't... Where you looking for information about your mother's disease? That's physical." She calmly gazed back down at the book on the desk in front of her. "...In case that's what you were researching."

"No, I was just interested."

"I see."

She flipped the page, and it seemed she was once more absorbed in the book.

"...Mary?"

"Mm hmm?"

"What are you reading?"

Her eyes flickered up to him, the gray and blue clashing. "Just a book. Why are you so interested?" Rick blinked. Was she being... Defensive?

"I just was wondering."

She flipped another page. "...It's nothing you could read. It's not even in English."

"Then how can you read it?"

She motioned to her lap. "I'm trying to translate... So far, it looks like a mix of Greek, Latin, and some other language I know nothing about." She frowned, her brow wrinkling. "In fact, I've searched through all of our language books, and they say nothing about it."

Rick blinked. Was this what the quiet librarian did all day? Translate a book and ponder over the mysteries of words?

"I've gotten practically nowhere."

"May I see?"

She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, as if deciding whether to relent or not. "All right. I should give my eyes a rest anyway."

She picked up the language book off her lap, neatly slid it onto a nearby shelf, then handed the other book to him.

He sat at the nearest table, suddenly interested. Perhaps the library's not so boring after all, he thought.

He opened it, and blinked. The page swam before his eyes. The only things he could make out were pictures. No wonder Mary's eyes hurt.

Fingers tracing the round shape in the book in front of him, he wondered what the book was doing there. Mary's father mainly wrote about farming and plants... And rarely ordered outside books except for fantasy ones for Mary.

He concentrated on the page before him, finally giving up. He could hardly make out letter shapes. It was unnatural, it was... magical.

He let his eyes rest on the paper, not even trying to make anything out. And before he knew it, it made complete sense to him. Leaning over excitedly, he eagerly read the scribblings.

Something about a full moon... And a man. The man in the moon? Rick flipped the page, letting his eyes unfocus again. No... It was different. He had barely begun to read when the picture caught his eye. A man, screaming in agony, a moon above him. A man on a mountaintop, hair beginning to sprout all over him. Rick's pulse sped up.

It was almost familiar.

'The man does not know... what will become of him after the wolf... A full moon is only necessary for... physical... mental always...' He clutched his hair in his fingertips, almost ripping some out. '...do not underestimate the damage it can do...'

"Rick?" Mary was over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes, suddenly so tired of the book. "...It can't be. What's happening to me."

"What?" Mary's eyes widened from behind her glasses. "What is it?"

"I'm going insane. I swear I'm going insane."

"What happened?"

"Some of it makes sense..."

"You can read it?" Mary's voice was shocked. Stunned, even.

Rick grabbed the book, and was speeding out of the library. He didn't hear Mary's cries about what was going on, or even when she quieted and seemed to whisper, "I hope he's okay."

He was up the stairs, unable to notice that a teary-eyed Popuri that rushed over to him, crying, "Good morning, Rick!! We were so worried about you until Sasha called and- and- Rick?"

Unable to think of anything but the book. The book and himself.

He couldn't be. He just couldn't.

He slammed it open on his desk, ignoring the old book's crackling pages.

'Unprovoked violence, anger, and outgoingness are common traits... Accompanied by forgotten memory...'

'...once bitten, changes will continue until... the True Moon's light will show the form: human or werewolf... once shown, always known forever. All changes permanent.'

* * *

_A/N: Wow, that was decently long!!! Okay, so... Time for talking!_

_Ekoaleko: As usual, you really flatter me lots. I really don't know what to say, except for: it's always nice to hear from you! Anyway, thanks so much for all your reviews and all of your support! I hope you liked this chapter too!_

_Flaming Black Skull: Cool new name! Thanks for the review! Although as for Popuri... I would never hurt her! She's just too innocent and cute and fluffy (kind of like a bunny... Okay, well, I let Rick consider killing a bunny, so oops!! Chocolate bunnies!). Do you think I'm portraying Rick as too weak (I'm sorry, for me, he always seemed kind of spineless, so I'm very biased)? Anyway, thanks for the review!_

_And coming up soon... The newest plot twist I just devised... If you're wondering how the werewolf got in Mineral Town, you're about to get a blast from the past! Mwa ha ha!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Alright, finally, here we have it! Chapter five!! Gaahhhh, I didn't get to write ANYTHING over Christmas... Ahem. Okay. Controlled now. Here we have the flashbacks, mysterious pasts revealed, another look into the wavering ideas of Karen, and weird comparisons of the mind to a dying fish. Wow, that must have been the stupidest introduction ever. I'd better stop rambling and just get on with the story, huh? Oh, and if you find it confusing, just say so. I'll answer a few more questions in the storyline in the next chapter, so I might not tell you because of that, but if it's an answerable question I haven't and don't plan to address, I'll talk to you. Sometimes my storylines get confusing, so that's why I'm telling you to ask... Sorry. On to Exterior!_

Exterior

5

The sharp rapping at his door caused Rick to throw a random object on a nearby table at the floor. Ignoring the ringing noise of shattering glass, he yelled, "What IS it?! Just come in already!"

The rapping stopped, as if shocked, then continued just as consistently. Growling, he made his way over to the door, wondering who could be calling on a bright Sunday morning, especially to his house. Normally people went to fun places, like the beach or something, in the early Summer. They didn't go to chicken farms, and they weren't so stupidly persistent in wanting to get in, unless they were dying of dehydration (if they wanted air conditioning, they certainly couldn't get it in the old chicken farm house. Rick knew that all too well).

He yanked open the door and it protested with a squeal that caused the tall, muscly man in front of him to wince.

"You should oil that," he said. "Although, I thought I made those hinges no-squeak... I'm going to have to check that out." He whipped a nervous hand through his brown hair. "Er... Rick."

Rick's eyes glared up at him. The usual kind, obliging blue had recently started to look more and more menacing. More than once, he had seen Popuri start towards him with a jar she couldn't unscrew or scissors that just wouldn't cut, then stop and look... downcast... For a moment before turning away and attempting it again by herself. All from just one quick glance her way, his eyes darting and landing on hers as his mouth would slide into a taunting frown.

Now, Gotz was the one frowning. "What is that smell?"

Rick was about to ask which smell, the liquor or the cologne, when Gotz suddenly decided he really didn't care.

"You need to come into the woods. Right now."

"Right now?" Rick crossed his arms and leaned against the door post. "...And what if I don't?"

"I'll take you there," Gotz said simply. "On my back, if necessary."

With one look at the woodcutter's bulging muscles, Rick didn't doubt it. Still, he raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to do?"

"It's not something for you to do; it's something you must see."

"Something I need to see," Rick repeated dully, to which Gotz replied with somewhat of a glare. Usually Gotz was roughly kind, not outright demanding and forceful. "You know, I was actually planning on going to see Karen this afternoon, so I don't think that-"

Before he knew it, Gotz had slung him like a sack of corn over his shoulder, and was carrying him down the path towards his house, large feet thumping heavily on the cobblestones.

If he hadn't been so surprised, he would have perhaps kicked or something, but instead, he just waited until they were standing before Gotz's house.

He was placed roughly back on the ground, and a strong grip on his sleeve prevented him from walking away (or really moving in any way).

"Hmm, should I show you the pictures first...?" Gotz murmured. The man then shrugged his massive shoulders, and proceeded into the house.

"All right," he said, almost throwing Rick into a nearby chair, and began to sift through a bookcase Rick didn't even know he had. "So, where did I put it?"

Rick felt a swelling calm rising over him, the usual cloud of anger fading. He still had a little of his old self left in him, and it wanted to hear what Gotz had to say, not get up and attempt to wittily beat him to a pulp.

Apparently, the woodcutter wanted to make conversation. "So you know, right?"

"Know what?" Rick asked in confusion.

"That you're a werewolf," Gotz said simply, shoving a book called "Axes For Dummies" back on the shelf.

Stricken, Rick blinked, then managed a stuttered, "Yes, but how did you-"

"Wife's one," Gotz said bluntly. "I know the signs when I see them." The huge man placed a heavy black notebook in front of Rick, then flipped it open. He realized it was somewhat of a scrapbook as he stared at the faded pictures, wonder coming over him as he considered what Gotz was saying.

"Wait, your wife was a-"

"Is a," Gotz interrupted. "IS a."

Puzzled at the tense, Rick plowed on. "And what about your daughter?"

Brown eyes pierced him through. "What do you think?"

Rick was silent. Gotz flipped the page with such vigor that he almost ripped it off.

He began to mutter to himself as Rick absentmindedly traced one of the pictures. A bright eyed woman stood in front of a newly built log cabin, a bundle in her arms, as a man stood behind her, flexing his muscles, one hand clutching an axe. She smiled, and it was a completely joyful smile, filled with honor and contentment and excitement all rolled into one.

"That was stage one, when Alissa and I had been married for about a year."

"And she was a werewolf?"

"Not right away." Gotz frowned at the picture. "...She didn't tell me, when I was in the town for three days, building a house, that she went out one night. She went out picking flowers, and she went to look at the mountain." Gotz's face contorted with something that resembled an unhappy rage, and he slammed a fist on the table, causing it to shake violently. "Goddess, if she hadn't gone out, she wouldn't have been bitten by that wild dog pack leader-! I told her not to!"

Rick shrank away from him, remembering his sad look... All the time, when he said his family died on the mountain, slipped and fell to their deaths. Their bodies were never discovered... And they never got a decent burial in the church graveyard. His mother told him that when it happened, Gotz became so filled with sadness and fury that he carved a piece of the mountain out with his axe, and tried to haul it back to his house. However, he had lost his anger and severe sadness by the time he got the boulder to a path on the mountain... So he put the rock there, and there it remained still. A gravestone that would linger on long after the recent memories of the mother and her girl faded away.

Suddenly, he had an urging to know the girl's name. Once when he had asked, he had been shushed immediately... They tried not to say it, to take away from the pain Gotz had to suffer through.

He asked his question.

Gotz turned several pages, and pointed to a picture of a little girl about six years old, holding a teddy bear. Her wide eyes unmistakably were filled with a bubbling laughter, the type of little girl you meet once and never forget, she's touched you so much with her optimism, knowledge of life lessons, and her love for everyone around her.

"Gail. Her name was Gail."

* * *

Karen had taken a quick disliking to the new farmer girl- Jip Grenade, or something. She bugged her, that dazed expression of sorrow, that sort of feeling you got around her. That she knew you, and not just knew your name. Frankly, it creeped Karen out. She was glad the girl wasn't all friendly around her, though. Once she caught her looking in the store window with those stunning blue eyes, gazing at Karen almost disapprovingly (and yet there was a question there too, as if she didn't know why). 

As for Rick... She wanted to see him. No... Wanting to see him, to talk to him, and Goddess knows what else with him, was an understatement. WANTING could not describe what she felt... It was more like an obsession.

That's good, she told herself fiercely. That's really good. That means you LIKE him... You wanted to like him, and now you do. So why did it feel so WRONG somehow...?

Flipping open her nearby magazine, she smiled at the picture of a man in a swimsuit, his surf board held in his hand, other muscly arm wrapped around a beautiful, perfectly suntanned girl. She skimmed over the article, titled "HOT Summer Dates", imagining her own dream man... Strong, tall, tan, hot, and willing to do anything to make her happy.

She looked at the date of the magazine... Last year. When, exactly, had she started ordering this?

Oh, yes. When she turned twelve. She had seen it in the library catalogue when her mother forced her to go... And had liked the looks of it.

Her mother had frowned upon it. "Honey, this is way too old for you."

"Moooommm, I'm almost a teenager."

She skeptically looked at the twelve-year-old girl standing before her, brown hair cascading down her back, easily taken as fifteen or older by the few tourists they had (and the numbers were beginning to grow even smaller), the girl who was already wearing shorts that rose a "daring" two inches above her knees.

"All right," she relented. "But only if you promise to work in the store to help us pay for it."

"Mom!" Karen exclaimed.

"Well, I was going to make you work in the store anyway," Sasha challenged. "You can do it with or without the magazine."

Karen sulked for a week or so, until the first magazine arrived. Then she excitedly went through it, learning what to wear, how to make her hair do what she wanted it to, hot dating spots (though she needed a boyfriend for one of those)... She had continued to get the magazine, even now. She had the newer issues strewn somewhere in her covers, where she'd find them and read a little before going to sleep. 

She lazily opened the magazine to another random page, glancing out the window as she cocked her head, imagining what Rick would be doing. She immediately had an exact picture of him in her mind...

Rick, bending over the chickens, head down, gently sprinkling feed onto the ground, talking with the chickens as though they were his best friends. He tripped as he exited the coop, for no reason whatsoever... typical Rick thing... And he pushed his glasses up his nose and laughed that laugh that had recently begun to annoy her to no end. His nervous, hopeful little laugh (in the particular case she was imagining, it was also a "I hope nobody saw that" laugh), that somehow would turn into a happy, "oh well" sort of thing. The laugh that made others laugh too. Despite her annoyance at recent occasions, Karen found herself smiling at the thought of it, unconsciously propping her head in her arms on the counter, recalling various other happy times with him.

* * *

_"Karen?" His head peeped into her room. "Karen?"_

_"Yeah huh?" She asked, bouncing happily on top of her bed. The back room around her was a mess- her father's store had recently had to find a place to put the many objects that were not selling. Her father had not organized them and stored them in proper places yet, and it showed drastically (later Sasha would have it out with him)._

_"Er... I was just wondering if you wanted to go out and play in the meadow," he said._

_She stopped bouncing and fixed him with a glare. "They're not making fun of you again, are they?" By this she meant the other kids._

_"Well, no, I mean, yes, but not very much, only a lit-"_

_She was up then, and she motioned to him, a sort of "Get over here RIGHT NOW before I beat your sorry butt" gesture._

_Shamed, his head down, he proceeded through the room, only to trip upon a broom, a bag of seed packets, a box carrying who-knows-what, and landing face first in a pile of chicken feathers (for stuffing pillows), as they blew throughout the room, making it appear as though someone had battled a wild giant chicken, and lost._

_Looking upon the mess, and knowing who would have to clean it up, Karen felt anger rising in her._

_He looked up at her sheepishly, and she was wondering whether she should drown him or hang him, when he started a chuckle that she had never heard before._

_"Heh, er..." He tried to cover it up, but it was impossible for the young chicken farmer. "Heh, heh, hee..."_

_She swore, it was the stupidest laugh, ever. In the history of mankind. And, it was hilarious._

_She broke into laughter, completely forgetting the whole ordeal. Gasping for breath, she realized he was laughing too, very openly, as he wiped his eyes, and pulled a chicken feather out of her hair._

_"Sorry, I guess I messed up. I'll help you clean."_

_She placed an arm around his shoulder, feeling the urge to give her best friend a large noogie. "Thanks, Rick."_

_He began to blush furiously, mumbling stuff like, "No big deal, it was my fault anyway"._

_Grinning, she decided it was okay if he was clumsy, or silly, or had the stupidest guffawing laugh ever. He was HER clumsy, silly, laughing, sweet chicken farmer._

* * *

Karen paused. SHE had thought that... Yes, a long time ago, but had Rick really changed that much? Besides this new approach in the past seasons, he had been the same ever since he had been a little kid! So how could she have liked him back then and not now? 

A thought hit her. _'Maybe I'M the one that's changed,'_ she realized. _'And not just in form, and age... But in mind...'_

A page in the magazine turned, by some air current in the room. The article was titled: "Kissables", and it was not about the candy. She stared down at the page, suddenly interested, skimming over various rules and such. The first thought that hit her was, "How STUPID", but then, she read more, on how many people said it really worked, how the men who fitted the test were perfect husbands and boyfriends... And how they found Mr. Right using it.

The second thought in her mind was, "Perhaps not", and by the time the article was finished, her mind was all turned around, and she felt like a fish, out of water, trying to breathe the air. Helpless and confused, your precious time fading away, each flop you make taking you closer or farther away from the water. And you aren't helped, until someone or something comes along to push you back in, and the world makes sense again. But nobody was helping to push her back into the right thinking, and so Karen kept trying to gasp and breathe everything in, and flop her way back to reality... alone. As she always was, now.

The last thought in her brunette head was, _'I need to make sure Rick becomes this hot guy... And I need to make sure he stays that way.'

* * *

_

Rick was on his last nerve. His legs were falling asleep from being sat on so long. The stupid bush he was hiding behind happened to have thorns. Lots and lots of thorns. The ground was cold, and the silence around him was forever, except for the soft sounds of Gotz's breathing in the next bush over.

Why had he agreed? If Alissa, Gotz's wife, didn't show up, then the whole thing would be useless. Gotz said sometimes she was on the mountain, sometimes she wasn't. He didn't know where she resided. Or, exactly, where what was left of her resided.

He remembered some of Gotz's words from earlier...

"If you stay a werewolf for so long, it eventually takes over who you are... Your personality, your looks, your heart and all you hold dear. Nothing makes sense, she told me once... And it was almost the most painful thing in the world for me to see my wife become something entirely different... Something wild and harmful and hating. And then, her soul itself began to disintegrate... And now, there's hardly anything left of her, of the real her. In several more years, the wolf will be in entire control, and she'll be gone. All gone. Forever."

Rick felt sad for the woman, and for Gotz, and Gail, and everything that had happened to the family.

But as soft footsteps sounded on the grass, he realized that was not what was making chills come over him, and giving him a nauseous feeling.

It was that he, Rick Chite, was a werewolf. And that if he did nothing about it, he would become exactly like Alissa- wild, menacing, slashing, violent, the true her gone forever. He wouldn't be able to marry Karen, he wouldn't even be able to ever kiss her.

He was so desperate about his situation that he didn't notice his subconscious thinking about Karen, or the fact that she probably didn't feel any emotion towards him at all except for hate at that moment.

All he knew was that he needed to find some way to end it, him being a werewolf. He needed to become a human again.

He needed to be himself, Rick, inside and out.

* * *

_A/N: All right, it's done! I hope you liked all the plot twists and everything. If you've got questions, just say so or PM me or something (though I probably will see reviews more. I NEVER check my email)._

_Ekoaleko- As always, you're really supportive, and I'm so thankful for that. Reading it gives me fuel to write, and I feel so happy!!! As you can probably tell, I'm kinda lazy about updating and not the most driven person... Hee hee... Though I try. Thank you SO MUCH!!!! I do love hearing from you!_

_Well, ta ta (is banged over head by numerous Muses for being an idiot)! See you later (I've got lots of school projects, so hopefully early February or VERY late January)!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Most of the reason for the delay on this chapter was school issues and stuff (my Literature teacher is asking us to read 30 chapters of a book in three days. The chapters are about eight pages long each... Normally that's not a problem for me, but the book is BORING...). However, I'm also having issues with cramming in all the stuff that I have to have done by the end of this summer for Exterior to collaborate with Goddess. I feel like I have a deadline or something! Anyway, yep... Er, so, if you see anything that doesn't mix correctly time-wise with Goddess, please tell me, and I'll try to fix it. Also, I couldn't find last names if I've used them previously, because I suck at skimming. Therefore, if I mess up their last name, please forgive me and tell me. Heh heh. Okay, on to Exterior!_

Exterior

6

The soft humming seemed to echo endlessly through the mountains.

"La, la, loo.. doo, lalalala, mm... mm..."

A haunting tune, yet plain and simple.

"La, la..."

Over and over again.

Time seemed to stop for the young chicken farmer, as his eyes detected faint glowing from a spot in front of him, and spots where the grass flattened; yet no feet stood.

And the next time he blinked, he saw her.

Clothed in a pale yellow gown, sitting on the rock, holding several Toy Flowers, gently picking the petals off and dropping them to the ground. If you looked very hard, you could almost see straight through her... And though she had color, she was tinged a misty white. She was almost unreal... No, she WAS unreal...

"Go ahead and stand up," Gotz said. "She never sees me when I do, anymore." A small choking noise, which if Rick hadn't been looking at his dry eyes, would have seemed like crying. "...I come here, sometimes, to see her... The little leftover parts of her." A swallow, and a whisper meant only for his aching heart. "...Alissa."

Rick stood, a part of him touched at Gotz's obvious feelings for his wife, even now, when he had everything taken away from him except for this tiny piece of her, a sliver of what had once been.

But something else made him disgusted at the grown man's... whining and whimpering.

The humming stopped, and suddenly, the glowing Alissa's head snapped towards him.

Him. Not Gotz. Him.

She became even paler, if that was possibly. And... She flickered, the dim light disappearing for a second and then coming back.

Her eyes opened wide, as she looked straight at him. Goddess, she could SEE him!!! She could see straight into his soul with ghostly eyes...

Her mouth opened in a silent scream that pierced the night, her form dimming more and more as her mouth closed in anticipation of something Rick could never guess.

There had never been a sound, and there was not another as Alissa Rellton faded away.

And Rick could hardly stop himself... The ground rushed up to meet his head.

* * *

When Karen was fourteen, her parents decided to send her to a summer school in the city, and that was when she met Maria. 

Maria wore a light tan throughout the year, and spoke with a calm Spanish accent. Actually, she looked exactly like Kai, but prettier and not nearly as wild.

Maria also knew everything about makeup and boys.

Sometimes, though it cost money at a ridiculous rate for the long-distance fee, she would call Maria, just to see what was up.

It was one of those days where she needed to feel like a girl... To talk like a girl, to gossip like one. Because of her lack of girl friends, she rarely got to do it in Mineral Town.

Her finger dialed the number without a second thought.

"Hey, this is Maria Cordova's cell phone! I'm probably shopping right now (giggle), so just give me a name and a callback number and I'll get to ya! Hee hee!"

"...Hello? Maria? This is Karen Stone. I just was calling to say hi-"

"Hello?"

"Maria!"

"Karen? Oooohhh, we haven't talked in so long. So, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"You get a boyfriend yet?"

"Me? No..."

"Any new crushes?"

"...Not really."

"Nuh uh. I can hear it in your voice. Come on, spill."

She glanced about the Inn. Ann was over by a table near the stairs, dusting it like it had done her a great misfortune. Doug was in the back, and there was nobody else there besides Cliff upstairs, unless he was out.

"...You see, there's this guy..."

"Uh huh. Is he hot?"

Hm. "To tell you the truth, no."

An aggravated blown-out breath of air. "Honey, you've got, what, eight boys in your town, that I'm SURE are hot because I've seen pictures you sent me..."

"There's five, and you've only seen three. Kai, Gray, and the Doctor."

"Whatever. Can't you date one of them?"

She snorted. "Kai's not even around in any time except for the Summer... Besides, Popuri would probably kill me. Gray is completely zoned out, and though he's cute, he can't handle a relationship. The Doctor... Need I say more? And as for the other two..." A glance at Ann. "Well, one doesn't know it yet, but he's soulmates with a girl."

"Cute!" Maria squealed.

"...Though she doesn't know it either. And as for the other guy... That's the one I'm telling you about."

"Aww... You should have gone after them before. Maybe you can still get one...?"

"Maria," she giggled. "No, I cannot."

"Suit yourself, Miss I Want A Hot Guy But I Won't Make A Move."

"...Anyway, he's got some issues. And don't get me wrong. He's not UGLY... He's just not, you know, HOT. He's actually kinda cute... In a geeky, chicken-like sort of way."

"Okaaaayy..."

"What?"

"...You really must like him, to look past that." There was a scribbling sound suddenly, and the phone line gave a little static noise. "But understand me, Karen. You're WAY too hot to go with a guy that's just... Cute. Don't be with him because you pity him."

"It's not only that. Sometimes..." Karen dreamily put her chin in her hand and leaned on the counter. "...Sometimes, he's really strong. And I THINK he's hot. And sometimes, he acts so..."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"It's like there's a totally different Rick. A really hot one."

Breathing.

"...Maria? Are you listening?"

A muffled, "I'm getting to it. I apologize. I wasn't prepared when she called me. No, I haven't mentioned anything."

And then, "I'm sorry, Karen. What?"

"I said, it's like there's another Rick. It's been that way ever since this Fall."

She could swear she heard whisperings in the background. "Um, listen, Karen. I've gotta go. But before I do, I just want to say... Don't get too involved with him, if you can help it. You're just... How do I say it... Too good for him."

A small, small part of Karen wanted to say, _'How do you know? You haven't even met him! You've never even laid eyes on him!'_ But she didn't. Because another part of her was saying that Maria was right.

* * *

He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. 

No... It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.

Because the scene happening in front of him... It couldn't be real. It was horribly, desperately wrong... He wanted to stop it, but he couldn't. He was just watching. That was all he was doomed to do.

"Gail, come."

The four-year-old scowled. "Nuh-uh. Mommy, I don't want to."

"I said, COME. Now. You listen to me when I speak."

The little girl shook her head, eyes wide.

"Gail!"

And before his very eyes, the mother slapped her own child.

The woman froze, all signs of the craziness of before disappearing as she rocked back and forth in horror. "...Oh, Goddess. Gail. Gail, are you okay? Gail, honey..."

The little girl stared up with eyes that understood, hand pressed to her cheek, then to her mother's, comforting. "Mommy, I'm sorry you don't feel okay."

"I'm sorry too, Gail." Her breathing became hitched. "I don't know what came over me, I just..." She paused, then leaned down and gently took Gail by the shoulders. "...Honey, if I ever... Just... Never let me get alone with you on the mountain. Do you understand? I'll try not to do it, but if I keep attempting..." Alissa stopped and sucked in a breath. "No. We won't think about that unless the occasion arises. Do you promise me? Promise me not to get on the mountain alone with me?"

"I promise, Mommy. But what happens if we DO get on the mountain alone together?"

"That must NEVER happen, Gail, do you understand? Never. Never!" She shook her head and calmed herself, her blonde hair beginning to go in all directions, mussy and wild.

"Okay. I promise." Gail stuck out a pinky. "...Aja and Joanna told me that if I hook pinkies with someone and then promise something, it can never be broken, cross my heart and hope to die. Um... Stick a needle in my eyes, something like that." She looked up with a solemn and serious face that could only belong to a four-year-old. "So let's pinky swear."

Alissa smiled and offered up her own, and they gently shook. "It's a deal, then."

"It's a promise."

And as Rick felt himself being tugged away from the dream, tugged away from Alissa and Gail, who would never be more than a five-year-old child, a memory, he knew what had happened.

It wasn't possible that a five-year-old child could resist the wishes of a grown woman, who in a state that Rick himself was quite familiar with, couldn't control herself. It was impossible, and as the next scene began to dance before his eyes, he already knew exactly what it would be.

A lone woman stood on the mountaintop, facing a rising full moon. In seconds, she was joined by two other wolves, normal wolves, probably the very ones that had changed her.

They began to howl joyously, and he could almost feel their thirst for blood, their thirst for revenge on something that they didn't know, and never would. It was HIS thirst, HIS revenge. It was Rick watching himself, except for the most horrifying part of it all.

"...Mommy?"

The whisper was extremely soft, yet it cut through the howls more easily than screams. The woman turned, and her eyes were a blazing yellow.

The eyes were looking at Gail.

...They didn't understand. They didn't even recognize their own flesh and blood.

All they saw was a harmless little girl, just waiting. And she was. She held out one arm, and it glowed in the light of the full moon... The Harvest Moon.

"...Mommy, I want to be like you. I don't want you to be alone. I don't. I want to be with you, forever... We'll be a family again. Daddy won't have to cry every night you go out... Because you'll be safe, because you're with me, and I'm with you. We'll be TOGETHER."

The words were not acknowledged, just Alissa... No, not Alissa. A creature. A creature that had been Alissa. Just the creature walking towards the girl, teeth bared, the two wolves following behind.

A motion from the creature, and they fell back.

He knew the possessive feeling.

_'Mine. She's mine. All mine.'_

Rick couldn't watch. He just couldn't. He stopped resisting the tugging, let the black edging in closer and closer to the dream take over, let it disappear.

But not fast enough.

He heard a scream, a whimper, and then the howl of a werewolf. Two wolves' voices joined in, and then... A third.

But he could hear the voice of ordinary Alissa too.

_"You broke your promise, Gail. I'm sorry you have to be this way. I'm sorry."

* * *

_

He woke, and he was in his own bed, sweating and shaking. Gotz was nowhere to be seen.

A warm, dry breeze blew in through the open window of his room, and he could hear voices outside. The voice of his sister, and of another girl. He felt a warm glow despite himself.

Karen?

The glow disappeared.

No, it wasn't Karen. It was just that Jill Green, that strange girl whom Popuri had come to be good friends with.

He had almost forgotten about the dream, in his short-lived giddiness.

The dream. It WAS a dream... He had probably just fainted last night, and then Gotz had put him in his own bed. Goddess, what time was it? The clock on his bedside table read 11:06.

Rick stood and stretched. Really the best sleep he had gotten in a while, besides the dream. At least he felt rested and awake, not tired and feeling like he had to lash out.

But as his mind went into overdrive, he realized one thing didn't make sense.

The last howls he had heard. Why had Gail been a werewolf? It had already been two seasons and a half or so for him... She had been bitten only minutes before the howls.

Giggles from downstairs interrupted him.

"Well, anyway, I've got to go. The crops need tending to." He could see Jill's tight, protective smile in his mind. And then it melted into a happy, calm one as she hugged her best friend goodbye. Jill sure could be cute, if she actually tried. She wasn't an ugly-looking girl at all. "I'll see you later, Popuri. Have fun with Rick."

A snort. "...Yeaaahhh... We'll have lots of fun. He's probably still conked out upstairs. Do you think Gotz made him work or something?"

"Probably."

"Anyways, maybe I'll draw on his face with a marker or something."

A laugh. "...Popuri... He'd probably kill you." It was a joke, but Rick suddenly realized it was quite true. Especially when he heard Popuri's voice quiet down. She had actually taken it seriously, and her tone became stiff and hard.

"Yep, so, bye Jill."

"Bye, Popuri."

Great. Just great. His little sister hated him now.

Who cared what that pink-haired brat thought anyway? She was always annoying him and sticking around him and prying into his life with Karen.

Goddess, Rick wanted to slap himself. Well, maybe he would slap (or punch, or stab...) Popuri. Or worse.

Rick swallowed. '_Don't, Rick. Don't let the werewolf take you over. Why don't you... Go see Karen?'

* * *

_

"Hey."

"Hey."

They both stared at each other for several seconds.

"Er... Do you want to come in? Mom's out, but Dad's here."

"Okay."

They may not have been on horrible terms anymore, but they certainly weren't comfortable.

They sat Indian style across from each other on the floor, Rick chewing his lip as he observed her graceful movements.

She twisted a finger through her hair, the blond part, and her green eyes lazily traced the hair as it fell back to its original spot. Then, they turned to Rick. They looked each other in the eye for several seconds... And then Karen turned away.

_'Goddess, she's pretty.'_

"Rick, I've been wanting to ask you something for a long while."

"Yeah?" He took off his glasses and began to clean them, glancing up at her, the nervousness fading out of his system as the werewolf part of him took advantage of the situation.

"...You've been acting different lately."

He mentally winced. 'Well, yeah. I kinda have. And, Karen, you won't believe this, but it's because I'm a werewolf!'

"I want to know what's going on. I want to be... Involved in what you do."

His mouth began to open, and he could feel the words pushing up from inside his throat, words of everything that had ever happened to him. How he changed into this beast all of the time... How he had learned of a piece of the past, a terrible piece of it. How he was rapidly changing...

How he felt about her.

"I don't want you to be alone."

Rick froze, his mind whirling along at a thousand miles per hour. Where had he last heard that?

And as he realized, cold chills ran down his spine.

Gail. It had been the exact same words from Gail's mouth... Before her mother turned her into a werewolf. Being by himself was lonely...

But he couldn't allow Karen to get hurt. He couldn't. If she knew about his werewolf self... Would she want to join him? He wasn't sure about that; but the possibility scared him more than losing himself, like Alissa had.

No. He couldn't let Karen go through this. Being this... Being a werewolf... Was a fate worse than death.

And staring into her green eyes, Rick made a decision.

"I've got to get home. Popuri will be worried about me."

Her mouth practically fell off her face. "...What?"

"I said, I've got to go."

He stood, and was making his way towards the door, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Rick!"

Emeralds pierced him through.

"Rick, there's something you're not telling me."

"You're right," he said, nervous.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

_Go ahead. Tell her. She's not a fool or a little girl like Gail. She can handle this. Go on. Tell her about ME. Tell her who she REALLY likes... Tell her you can be like me all of the time. And maybe I'll let you know how it feels to kiss her._

Rick began to shiver. The woman in front of him, the one he loved... Her asking him to tell her. The voice in his head. Or really, his own voice, his own self gone wrong.

Both making him do the same thing, a common goal that they both wanted accomplished.

And despite Rick's earlier decision to keep Karen safe, to not tell her a thing... He could feel that part of him wearing down. He could only weakly gaze into the stubborn green eyes and feel himself melting.

"Rick. Rick! Tell me. Now."

_Tell her, tell her, TELL HER_.

He let out a long sigh, his head beginning to hurt from all the pressure, especially his own thoughts and wishes. His mouth opened, but Gail flashed in his mind.

It shut. The answer was still inside him.

"Rick!"

_All right, stubborn fool... We'll compromise. You won't tell her..._

"Come to the mountain with me, tonight, just before the moon rises." His lips were moving without him even doing it. He wanted to cover his mouth, but his hand stayed frozen at his side. "I'll show you what I have to hide."

_...You'll show her. And a piece of advice: you should have complied with what I wanted earlier, because showing her is probably going to be a lot harder on the both of you.

* * *

A/N: Wow, a lot of talking done in this chapter. Sorry about the whole thing with Maria (did that feel like a filler?), it's just that I need that to prep for the next story (yeah, I'm planning it. Finally). Okay, my talk time! _

Moonlit Dreaming- Thanks! It's okay, I'm just glad you're reviewing and still reading! Thanks for doing so!

Evil Azurill- Thank you! Do you like Rick? I like working with him as an author, because he provides lots of thoughts and whatever. I like him in Harvest Moon, too. I think I've married him at least once! Um, yep. So, welcome to being a reviewer for Exterior!

Ekoaleko- As usual, you've really made my day! Hee hee! I do like making up little extra-plot twisters, because they're fun! Although, I didn't put much Karen in here... Though the next chapter will be a lot of her, promise! Thank you for reviewing and supporting!

EEEEEeeeeeeeee, love you all! Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Wow! My first sentence in the story is going to be incredibly cliche! Yep... If you just went down to read it, you're probably discouraged already. So anyway, don't be! I'm back to normal by the second one. Anyways... Yeah, this chapter feels really long to me... Not sure how long, exactly. But LONG. It just sort of went on and on... I intended to cut it in two, but then I decided, "What the heck, I'll just do it" and so up it went. Karen's feelings were hard to deal with in this chapter... Please tell me if she or Rick seem out of character! Yeah, plus, I feel like there are issues with the subconscious and Gail and Alissa... Tell me if it makes sense. If it doesn't, feel free to question me! ...So, um, please read, enjoy, review, and tell me what you think!_

Exterior

7

Her heart was beating faster and faster... It felt like a train. A train going too fast for the tracks of reality. And like a real train, it would soon slip off and careen into nothingness, probably destroying everything.

Because as they raced up towards the mountain, she could see the full moon rising. And she could feel the person beside her, the boy she had known all her life, changing. Becoming something not Rick at all.

Her innocent, precious childhood friend... That might have grown into something more, had she allowed it. The person she thought she had known inside and out, that when she was a little girl, had envisioned beside her when she said, "I do".

The boy that whenever she saw him, even in recent tough times between them, had caused her to feel warm and safe, and made her glow.

Karen was roughly pushed to the ground as the transformation continued, the breath knocked out of her. And when she finally had the strength to bring herself to her knees, she could only stare.

"...Rick?"

The creature did not respond, but turned and stared hungrily at her.

The face broke into a wide grin.

Not Rick's stupid, adorable, honest grin that made her stomach flip... But a grin that implied numerous deaths at the hands of the face it belonged to.

And it wanted her. It wanted her badly. Not in the childish way Rick did. It wanted her so much she was terrified it might EAT her...

But it restrained itself, and managed to make its way over to her..

She stood, back pressed to a cold rock, her eyes darting about for a weapon. She grabbed a small stone in her hand and threw it wildly, though it just bounced off him.

Breathing hard, she watched him dust off his fur.

"Hey, Karen," he said in a soft drawl that was almost a growl.

Her stomach gave a wrench, and she felt bile rising in her throat.

There he was.

The guy she had seen in Rick. The guy she had liked more than that dopey chicken-farmer she always saw. Because he was... Dangerous. Because he could make innocent Rick look about as innocent as a man with blood-stained hands.

She had LIKED him... She had WANTED him...

And here he was, standing before her.

He grinned again, sharp, yellow teeth shining in the moonlight.

"You're a..."

"A werewolf," he responded coolly. "Yes, I happen to be. But I thought you liked that, Karen. In fact, I'm pretty sure you still do."

She raised one trembling hand to touch his fur, and he watched her, eyes glittering with dark laughter.

"Yes, it's actually there. I'm really here."

Her eyes, too, surveyed his muscled body and his thick coat of fur, going from the bottom to the top, finally settling her green eyes on his.

"So all this time when you acted cool... You were..."

"Not a werewolf. But close. You see... It could be said that I'm Rick's bad-boy side... And if you want, you could be seeing a lot more of me."

Her pale hand still lay on his chest, the fur cold and hard beneath her fingertips. There was no warmth there... Just fur and a dark attitude.

"Take a walk with me. Although it's more of a ride."

She still was frozen, her eyes blank, thinking harder than she ever had before. Reality and hard truths swirled inside her.

'That's what you wanted, isn't it, Karen? Who else are you going to love? There's nobody else. If you let Rick be this guy, he'll be hot AND cool. He'll be better than anyone else. That's all you've ever wanted, Karen. A boyfriend that will make you proud and be a guy deserving of you.'

She blinked, her confusion clearing. She looked up with a grin similar to his own, the difference being humanity.

"You know what? I'd like that."

She slid on his back, the cold, crisp wind running through her hair. He leaned over, and then they were running, and it was terrifying and amazing and daring all at the same time. Danger made her blood run in her ears, made her feel giddy with delight. It made her feel... Special, in some way.

It made her feel GOOD.

* * *

"WICHAAAAA!!" The seven harvest sprites were little blurs running about the hut, screaming their heads off, little caps tumbling off their heads every now and then. The green haired woman in front of them was trying to calm them. Unsuccessfully.

She grabbed one screeching sprite by the collar of his coat, pulling him up to eye level.

"Calm down! Shhhhh..."

The green-colored harvest sprite she had in her hands whimpered and covered his eyes. "He's gonna eat us... And hurt Karen, too!"

Chef, the red one, smacked face first into the green-haired woman's slender legs, falling upon his little butt and letting out a squeak.

"He's not going to eat you OR hurt Karen! Now calm down!"

Sniffing, the self-proclaimed leader of the sprites stood tall (about two feet) and pulled on her pure white robe.

"But Mrs. Harvest Goddess," he said respectfully, showing no signs of having screamed his little head off mere seconds ago, "Rick's a werewolf now... And Karen knows about it."

The green haired woman sighed, patting Timid on the head and setting him down. "I know, I know." She ran one impatient hand through her flowing hair, looking very tired. "...I'm very busy right now. I don't really have time to... Deal with these things. I know I need to. And I apologize for forcing this upon you. But I need you to visit Karen for me. Tonight, as soon as Rick's away from her."

"Far away?" Staid piped up hopefully.

"VERY far away. I have no doubt that the werewolf will be angry with you for disrupting his plans." The Harvest Sprites all exchanged terrified looks. She gave them a weary glance. "...What now?"

Several multicolored sprites clung to her legs. "Don't make me GOOOOO!!"

The Harvest Goddess groaned.

* * *

His wild, yet smooth running movements jerked to a stop. Karen, clinging tightly to his back, was almost thrown over his head and onto the rocks below them. Uncaring, he rose his head, his blond hair dirty, shaggy, and longer than she remembered.

"Do you smell that?"

"No."

He stood still for several more seconds before letting out a loud laugh. Against his back, she could feel the reverberations running through him and into her. Suddenly aware of the cold, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, the fur scratching her arms, and shivered.

He ignored her, and she felt an icy pang in her stomach.

"What's wrong?" She finally managed to question. _'He should be asking me that.'_

"That stupid woman thinks she can stop me."

"...Who?"

"None of your concern, baby."

Common sense told her to smack that grin off his face, the one that implied she was a child, but... She really didn't want to. She... She kind of liked that name. Baby. Wasn't that what Maria's boyfriends called her?

"Okay," was her response, and tossed her head, her long blonde brown hair flowing to the side, as she smiled at him.

He smirked, then continued his running down the mountain. She felt that adrenaline build in her- that now all too familiar feeling of her heart thumping wildly in her chest, her eyes opening wide to intake everything that they passed but didn't stop to see, her thoughts and feelings and everything blowing away with the wind against her face.

* * *

When his eyes opened, the world was dark. He stood awkwardly, then stumbled about, feeling afraid. He opened his mouth to speak, but found he couldn't. It felt like he didn't even have a mouth where he knew it should be.

"There's no one for you to yell to anyway," he heard a voice say that came from nowhere. "Oh, now don't get yourself all worked up, Rick. It's just your mind. Yeah, it's a little cramped and narrow right now, I know." Actually, it felt as if the darkness went on... Forever. He felt swallowed. He was falling... But he was on sturdy ground. He was there... But he really wasn't. "But I'll fix that. We'll get it all nice... Because you'll be spending a lot of time here."

WHO ARE YOU?! He wanted to yell. WHERE AM I?!

"You can't feel anything because a mind isn't physical, you fool. You've got no muscles to control, no nothing. You, opening your eyes? Yeah. You could only do that because you expected it, because you were sure it was there. Nothing happened to your real body. Because I'm controlling that." There was a smirk, a cruel grin, that Rick didn't have to see. He just... felt it. "Welcome to your subconscious."

Rick felt his mind spin... And then, the room was spinning, around and around, twisting and distorting itself. Like some broken, insane merry-go-round, which he had ridden on when his parents took him out of Mineral Town to the city, where there had been a fair. He had only been four at the time, but it still filled his memory with pleasant feelings, sounds, and smells; cotton candy, fresh popcorn, a smiling clown that made jokes and honked his nose.

And suddenly... He was there again.

But the fair was deserted, and the tents were all empty. The magician wasn't performing, the bears weren't dancing, and blue flowers grew all over the fairgrounds... Like they grew in Mineral Town in the Fall. Bell flowers, or something... His favorite tent, the one with the singing chickens, was striped blue and gold. He saw it at once, the faded sign beside it advertising a cartoon chicken with a musical note coming out of its open beak.

Rising above the tent was a full moon.

Rick turned from it, wincing, expecting the transformation to begin.

But it didn't. No angry growls wanted to rise from him; his hair didn't sprout and spread like some sort of deadly infection.

_'Welcome to your subconscious,'_ he remembered, and he could hear the words rumbling around him. So in his subconscious... He wasn't a werewolf? But how could that possibly be?

Confused, Rick didn't notice when the fairgrounds disappeared, when all he was left in was an endless field of the blue flowers, the full moon above shining down upon everything with a pale light. He didn't notice when a blonde-brown haired figure appeared in the far distance, running towards him, arms raised, her face not in a disgusted, critical look of surprise, but in an honest, loving, gentle, understanding smile...

The wind blew, and the flowers shifted, spreading their petals across the grassy expanse like an ocean. And then... He was no longer standing on ground- he was falling... Falling into an endless, bottomless ocean, blue swallowing him up until there was nothing left of him at all.

* * *

He awoke, and he was lying in his bed. His real bed, nothing fake. Not the hazy reality of his subconscious, but the crinkle of his sheets, the warmth beneath him where his body lay. Instead of eerie silence, there were chickens squawking out the window, demanding that they be fed.

His head hurt, and he sat up, then stumbled onto the cold wood floor, almost tripping himself. Karen... The last thing he could remember was dragging her to the mountian, the familiar moonlight bathing him as everything went black, as she watched him with fear in her eyes.

"Fear's better than hatred," a voice laughed. "Much, much better. Not like you could understand. But you know what's even better than that?"

"What?" Rick questioned weakly. The voice, though always angry, had always been faint and seemingly far away. Now, it was... it was right there. His lips wanted to move with the voice, wanted to make it his own. Desperately wanted to make that voice theirs.

"Kissing."

The word echoed, and Rick froze, feeling his stomach heave, his eyes dangerously threatening to spill tears.

"Don't act so surprised, idiot. What did you think we'd do for a goodbye? A wave? I don't think so."

"But I've never- I've never..."

"YOU'VE never kissed her. That's right. Because she's never wanted to kiss you. She wants to kiss me. Who'd want to kiss you anyway?"

Rick collapsed back on his bed, breathing hard, eyes shut tight. "But I... But I..."

"Get over it, fool. What's happened has happened. It's not going to change."

"I just didn't expect that we'd actually do it...!"

"What's with this 'we'?" The harsh tone scared Rick. "You think ANY bone in your meek, measly little body could summon up the courage to kiss her? You think you could have done any of this without ME?"

"I... I am you."

"No, you aren't. Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but I think we've passed the point where we're pretty much separate entities."

"But does that mean..." He swallowed. "She loves you?"

And unwillinglly, Rick's mouth opened in a hollow, sharp, barking laugh.

"Love doesn't have anything to do with it."

* * *

"But Mom!"

"You haven't been to church since the last Music Festival, Karen. It's time you went."

"Then why don't YOU go?"

"Because your father's stomach is hurting... Again. It's a Wednesday, and the Clinic is closed. I have to take care of him. But you have nothing to do except for sit around all day and talk with Rick. In fact, why don't you invite him to go along with you?"

_"I'll see you tomorrow night."_

_She turned and flashed him that gorgeous smile of hers, and that's when it happened. "Goodni-"_

_He kissed her. And when they finally broke apart, her mouth felt... Like it was on fire. It hurt._

'It's just because it was intense,'_ she told herself._

_The taste in her mouth was like that of dirt. It left an unhealthy sting on her tongue... it made her feel unclean..._

'It's nothing,'_ she told herself. 'You're imagining things, you're so excited.'_

_But before she could say another word, he was kissing her again._

_"Tomorrow."_

_And he was gone._

Rick would have never kissed her like that. It wouldn't have been sudden... He would have had to work himself up to it... Probably holding her hand in that dorky way, telling her he loved her. He'd probably even ask her if it was okay. That made a laugh come to her lips, but it died away. He would never have forced her, not even letting her respond before kissing her again. Never. She shook her head.

_'That's why he's an idiot. That's why him as a werewolf is better.'_

"Karen! On your way home, stop by the library and pick up a book I ordered you, would you? It's supposed to be a classic. You'll like it."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Mom. I'm an adult, not some kid."

"You're still MY child, and you haven't read a book since the teacher left the island. Now go!" Nobody, even Karen, argued with Sasha for long. She was gone before her mother could yell again.

* * *

The church was utterly boring. Carter wasn't even around. He was outside, playing with May and Stu. But at least he couldn't go around quoting the Harvest Goddess' book to her.

"Appreciate your love, for it makes you what you are." Cheesy passages like that that he liked to rub in everybody's faces repeatedly. He also had a knack of making up long, boring stories to teach people "morals". Now, Karen believed in the Harvest Goddess and her sacred book. But she also believed in her own law- "Thou shalt not be borest to deathest at the hands of an insane preacher".

Aggravated, knowing that she probably had to stay in the church for at least an hour for her mother to be satisfied, she propped her head up on her arms on the pew in front of her and stared out the window, remembering each second of her kiss...

A flash of color. SMACK!! SQQeeaaaaallll... And then it was gone.

There was a little, high pitched "ouchies" from outside, as the thing that had ran into the window, then slid down it, then fell off, hit the ground.

Jolted, Karen ran to the window, expecting to see an injured bird or cat or something.

And was greeted by a VERY strange sight.

Five short... men?... stood there, holding another little man by the arms, swinging him back and forth, about to fling him against the window. One little man, presumably the one that had just been smacked against it, was stumbling and tripping about, holding his head and muttered something about "invisible forcefields". In shock, Karen blinked, and when they did not disappear, blinked some more.

They caught sight of her, then. One clothed in red gave a smile and a little wave. Another motioned for her to come to them. Giving a breathless and slightly scared nod, Karen edged towards the large wooden doors of the church, never taking her eyes off the little creatures.

_'What in the world...?'_

She raced out the church's front door, past a smiling Stu and a thinking May, and went up a little path that she'd never noticed before.

The seven little men all ran over to her, clinging on to her legs and shouting gleefully.

"He didn't eat you! You're okay, you're okay!" An orange one squealed.

"You talk!!" She tried to swat at one of their heads, but instead just knocked off a furry cap. "What the... Who are you?! WHAT are you...?!" Stumbling backwards, she fell over, as the seven dwarf-things continued to cling to her legs, squeaking as they dodged her falling body.

Wincing and rubbing her golden head, she opened her eyes, greeted by the sight of seven little faces clustered around her.

"Budum! Hi!" The red one smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you! I'm Chef, budum!"

Karen blinked. "What...?"

"We're Harvest Sprites, budum. The Harvest Goddess' helpers!" One squeaked. "And we're here to talk to you about Rick!!"

"We should have come last night," another admitted. "But he was there till almost sunrise! ...And I fell asleep," he said shamefully.

Karen stiffened as the little men grinned wider.

"We know you love him," one said, "So we're just here to help. Budum, we're here to tell you how to stop Rick from becoming a werewolf!"

"He's already a werewolf," she said, confused. The fact that the little... things... Claimed to be related to the Harvest Goddess helped quell her fears. She had, in fact, heard of the so-called Sprites or something in one of Carter's rants years ago... She tried to retain a calm composure, but it didn't really work, probably somehow due to her mind being opened to several different myths recently. Wolves, sprites... The next thing she knew, she'd be meeting ghosts and watching mermaids suntan on the beach.

"Not a full one!" A blue sprite cheered. "He won't be a real one until Fall 13!"

Fall Thirteenth. Less than two weeks away.

If being a full werewolf meant being Rick's other side all the time, then... That would mean...

"So he'll act the other way... All the time."

"Forever," Chef agreed, a frown appearing on his face.

Forever, with the Rick whose smile deserved to be on the front of a magazine. The Rick who would kiss a girl because he felt like it. The one she felt attracted to. The one she desperately wanted to become the girlfriend of.

Rick not being a geek anymore, but acting THAT way. Such an option should have made her incredibly jubilant, it should have made her laugh. It should have been wonderful news.

So why did chills run up and down her spine at the thought...?

Karen moaned, rubbing her head, suddenly very confused. Why did things have to be this way? Why couldn't she just throw that weirdo out of her life forever, with no regrets?

"What's wrong, budum?"

She rubbed her temple, murmuring to herself. "You DO like him, Karen. You LOVE him. He's hot, he's cool, he's perfect... You DO like him!"

"Eh? What? You like Rick, yeah!"

"Yes, I love- Well, I love his cool side!" She bit her lip and made her brain repeat the words; _'You love him. You love that side of Rick. You do, you do!'_

"But you love Rick," one green sprite said quietly.

"No, I don't!" Standing, as all the Harvest Sprites squealed and scrambled to get out of her way, she began to leave.

"Budum!" The red sprite yelled after her in a squeaky voice. "Where are you going? We haven't told you how to save Rick!"

"I don't WANT to save him! Besides, you're just a figment of my imagination! You're not actually there! I just conjured you up because I feel guilty!" And then she realized.

She did feel guilty. She felt guilty and sad. About Rick. Why she felt upset about making that dorky, stupid, clumsy chicken farmer sad, she didn't know.

_'He loves you,'_ a part of her mind, and perhaps even... her heart... said. _'And you love him back.'_ That's right. She loved that wonderful, werewolf Rick...

But somehow, she got the feeling that the "he" of her last thought was not the werewolf.

It was the dorky chicken farmer, her childhood friend, her precious memory, her innocent love when she was a young girl.

But... But...

She was a big, beautiful, strong, independent woman now. She didn't need kids like that for friends. She had Maria, and she had Rick the werewolf as a boyfriend... Yes. That's all she needed.

She had stopped walking, all the little sprites yelling heedlessly behind her.

But now she continued, walking away from them, away from everything. She would get what she had always dreamed of, what she needed. What she would get, what she deserved to get.

"Buuuddduuummm!!" She heard behind her. "Buddummm, if you ever want to know... Come see us!!"

Steeling herself, she ignored him. _'I will never, ever come see them. Ever. I want Rick to change. I don't want him to be his stupid self anymore, darn it! I want him to be who I want him to be, not who he is!'_

* * *

Mary sighed. Just when she thought the library would have a customer besides Gray, too... Not that he'd been around much recently. He'd been very... Occupied. With himself, with a problem he needed to figure out.

She stared down at the book Sasha was trying to rent.

"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," she murmured. "How interesting. Of course, it could never really happen." She fingered the white pages thoughtfully, then opened and began to read.

* * *

It was another cold night. But the darkness surrounding him didn't scare him- it gave him comfort. And the clouds in the sky that the people in Mineral Town were probably grumbling about... They were his saviors, his way to not become... What he became. He really needed to come up with a word for that.

_'Welcome to your subconscious,'_ the voice mocked again and again. _'Welcome to your subconscious... You'll be spending a lot of time here.'_

There were footsteps behind him. Soft, clicking footsteps, yet careless.

"Rick." He turned, and Karen stood behind him, arms crossed over her body, her usual clothing stubbornly put on despite the temperature.

"Karen? What are you doing here?" The mountain was his usual place at night now... The fifteen foot leap from his window to the ground no longer seemed high, so it had been easier for him than ever to escape his house.

"You told me to meet you here, remember?"

"Er... Actually... No..."

Her eyes were on him, questioning. Those eyes he had remembered as protective when he was younger were more piercing and accusing now. They saw things as they wanted to see them; but they were not without common sense.

"You see, it's not really me once I turn into a werewolf. I never... Remember anything once I'm transformed. He's a different person than I am."

"...Oh," she stated coldly. "...Does that mean you don't remember anything at all from last night?"

"Nothing," he said weakly. He smiled up at her, and for a second, he saw her falter.

But she wrenched her emerald gaze away from him, in control once more.

"...Do you like him?"

"I love him." The words sounded fake... Rehearsed. She had said them millions of times before to herself; it was no wonder they sounded so.

"And I love you."

It had finally been said out loud, what he had been feeling in his heart for years and years, building up into what it was. Love.

The two childhood friends stared at each other, as Rick finally realized what he had said. His voice had been gentle, truthful; her own had been convincing. But only to herself.

She squeezed her arms around herself tighter, beginning to shiver.

"You're cold." The face she both loved and hated, the one that was never handsome, never strong, never cool or anything worthwhile, was somehow... confident. Was it because of... love? His love for her? So why couldn't her love for the other side of him make her more beautiful, more cunning, more deserving?!

Childishly, he pulled his jacket over his head, getting the thin neck stuck around his big skull, and she watched him struggle with it for several minutes before he finally got it off. He tripped on his way over to her, almost landing face-first on several rocks. She tried to force a harsh laugh out of her throat; but instead, she felt tears come to her eyes. He got back up, and smiled that smile of his, the one that made her... her heart melt... And he offered it to her. She glanced at it, tears threatening to spill over, and she felt her hand moving from her side.

"Go on. Take it. I mean, if you want. I'll be covered with fur soon, anyways. I don't need it."

Reality came back. She had almost forgotten. He was a werewolf. Of course. And she loved his werewolf self. Yes.

Karen shook her head, her hair swishing around her ears, her hand coming back to her. "No. I don't need your coat, chicken boy." She sat down on a nearby rock. "He'll keep me warm, when he gets here. He will." She glanced at the sky. "...Why isn't he here already?"

Rick shrugged. "He should be here... Soon... When the moon rises."

"The moon's already risen."

"It's probably behind the clouds."

"...And your point is...?"

"I guess I might not transform."

She wouldn't stay out here with him, just him. There was no way. "Then I may as well leave." She stood.

"Wait!" He adjusted his glasses nervously, looking up at her with those baby blue eyes that made her stomach flip. "Karen, um... Are you sure that you don't want to stay? With me. Not him."

"Rick. You need to give up. We. Don't. Work. Together."

"Why not?" He desperately asked.

"I've told you millions of times!"

"Tell me again."

"I DON'T KNOW!!" The word echoed over the mountaintop.

It was true. She didn't know. Besides the fact that he was... Well, it was what he wasn't. Handsome, extremely funny, charming, strong, adventurous...

"Do you love me? Have you ever loved me?"

She opened her mouth to say no. No, no, no. She could never love a person like him. But the single word would not come out. She struggled, she begged her voice to work... But it refused.

It refused to lie.

"How could I ever love someone like you?" She finally managed.

"What does he have that I don't?" He countered.

"He's... He's dangerous, he's flirty, he's handsome..."

"And that's just it!!" Suddenly afraid, he stepped closer to her. Her beautiful face showed disgust and distrust. "He's dangerous! There's a reason werewolves have fangs and teeth and claws, you know! And if he bites you, you'll eventually transform... You'll eventually lose yourself and your feelings forever!!"

She froze.

"Y-you listen to me... He would never... He loves me..."

"No, you listen to me." She felt freshly slapped. Rick never ordered. Rick begged. Rick pleaded. Rick whined, Rick wheedled... "He's only going to be entertained with you for so long. He likes your face, he likes your body and your infatuation with him. But he doesn't like you. Not one bit." She opened her mouth to deny him, but he held up one hand. "Please, Karen... Please, don't let him. Don't let him do that!"

Karen whirled around. "Stop it!! Stop it, stop it, stop it!! Quit confusing me! Please! I'm already so... I'm already so confused! So just stop! I don't want to listen to you... I just want... I just... I..." She shook her head wildly. "Why do I have to feel this way about you?! Why can't I just take what's offered me and be happy? What's so wrong with wanting the perfect guy? I don't want to love you!! It's so... It can't be! I'm beautiful, everyone says so... And yet everyone else gets life and love and happy endings... All I get is you!"

There was yet another silence.

"...You love me too?" The look of awe on his face made her afraid.

"No! Of course I don't! No, I..." There were those voices in her head again.

_'Obviously, he's such a fool... You don't love him at all! All you see in him is little leftovers of the werewolf! Can't you tell who deserves you? This geek, this clumsy idiot, or a REAL man?!'_

_'Karen! Don't let him get away! He loves you, you love him...'_

She put her hands to her head and moaned. Everything weighed on her mind. Her feelings inside, her thoughts, the man standing in front of her... The one she...

"...Karen?" The pleading, worried... loving... voice pushed her over the edge. It was too much.

"I... I..."

_'Say it. Now, Karen. Quickly. Break him.'_

"I hate you!"

And Karen ran.

* * *

Her mind was in a whirl as she went, passing blurring green plants and the large lake.

What was true and what was false?

What was love and what was not?

What was real?!

_'You love him.'_

_'You hate him.'_

_'He's a dork.'_

_'He's the best thing that's ever happened to you.'_

_'What about excitement?'_

_'What about being happy years later?'_

_'The werewolf is better.'_

_'Better at being worse for you.'_

_'You'll regret losing that side of him!'_

_'You'll enjoy knowing the real Rick for the first time in years.'_

_'Rick doesn't deserve you.'_

_'...Rick deserves BETTER than you.'_

_'What about the perfect guy?'_

_'What about real love?'_

"NO!" Her running feet made her heart pound in her ears, and before she knew it, she was turning and going towards...

The Goddess Pond.

The second it was in sight, her racing heart slowed, and her mind cleared. The wind blew through the trees, but there was no scent of death or darkness. Somehow, where it had all started was the place she felt it would... end?

Karen hadn't really prayed in years. A while ago, in a freak storm, she had been forced to pray by Rick, who had apparently been instructed to by Popuri. But even then, she had prayed... selfishly.

Thank you for my hair. Thanks for my pretty face. Thanks for letting my mom be not so nagging today. Thanks for letting me avoid working in the shop. Please make Dad's stomachache go away... So he can stop COMPLAINING about it. Please make the storm go away, because getting locked up in my house with these three (Rick and her parents) is going to be boring.

Her feet faltered, then stumbled, and she landed on her knees in front of the Goddess Pond. Her hands found themselves clasped together.

When she was little, her father had first taken her to see the Pond.

_"See this?" He said, smiling. "The Harvest Goddess lives here. And they say she appears if a true believer offers her something."_

_"I want to throw something in!!" She eagerly searched her pockets, finally finding a fleck of gold. She threw it in, waiting on her tiptoes for the Goddess to appear. She'd be pretty, Karen knew, with brown hair and green eyes, just like Karen. She'd wear a nice dress, too. The father and daughter waited for several minutes, until finally, Karen had had it._

_"She's not appearing!" She yelled. "Why not?!"_

_"...They say the Harvest Goddess doesn't like greed," Jeff meekly suggested. "Maybe money doesn't work..."_

_"That's stupid," Karen huffed. "...Maybe the Harvest Goddess doesn't live here."_

_"The legends all say she does," Jeff said, smiling. "Perhaps you should try again."_

Perhaps she should.

"Harvest Goddess, you are our thriving source of life. Guide us down our paths, lead us to salvation in you. Teach us how to be understanding and forgiving..." Like Rick. "Do not allow us to hate those around us..." Like she thought she hated him. "...and do not let us become led astray by the bad." Rick's other side. "We give you thanks." Thanks for being as blessed as she could have been.

It struck her all at once with angelic and warm realization. Truth prevailed over lies. Everything was unveiled. Her vision became clear. The other voice, the one she had been listening to for so long, the one that told her the other Rick was her true love- it went silent.

Perfectly silent.

And the other voice became the only one, telling her again and again. Its clarity going through her mind, reaching the corners and pulling thoughts Karen had long ignored out of the shadows.

You love him more than anything, Karen. Don't let your blindness ruin it all.

_'I've been wrong,'_ she thought with tears in her eyes. _'All wrong. I love Rick, and I went and ruined what we had together because I adored and was attracted to that... That thing!'_ Rick, keeping her warm. The wolf, blatantly ignoring her and her feelings. Rick, telling her everything he knew and felt. The wolf, refusing to answer questions, instead distracting her with things like kisses and fake words. The wolf, trampling on her dreams and crushing her happy endings. Rick, trying to make it all come true. Trying to build her fairytale castle, trying to be her Prince Charming. But she screwed it all up, just because she thought there was something BETTER.

"Forgive me, for I have sinned!"

One lone tear, one real tear, one tear of pain and hatred, slipped off her perfect cheek, merging into the pool below her. The ripple spread to the edge, as Karen felt a warm presence in front of her.

"Admitting that," said a gentle, wise voice, "Is the first step towards becoming you again."

Her head jerked up.

"The Harvest Goddess," she breathed.

"'Tis me," the woman smiled. She had green hair, a pure white smile, and a face that put Karen's own to shame. A white robe draped gently about her, not showing off, but simply stating the obvious fact- the woman was beautiful. This woman did not have to have the perfect man to prove she was beautiful. Her stance, her eyes, everything... Beamed confidence in herself and in her abilities.

Karen always had confidence.

Or did she?

Why did she really need a "hot boyfriend"?

Because other people said that the most beautiful girls went with the most handsome guys.

"You... You exist."

"Honey, anything you've EVER heard about exists. Sprites, goddesses, werewolves, vampires, ghosts... Elves or whatever. It all does. Including me."

"Why haven't you shown up before?" She asked in wonder.

"There's this little thing called faith." Another pure white grin. "Nobody would pray to me if they could just call me and I would be there, would they? Now." She clasped Karen's hands in her own, and to her surprise, they were cool and soft. "My sprites told me that you didn't want to know how to help Rick."

In shame, Karen's head bowed. "...I... I was led astray."

The goddess shrugged. "Everybody is, at some point. But you've had it particularly hard." She removed one white hand from Karen's own, fondly patting her head. "...Child, I appreciate you trying. And now that you understand, everything will be all right."

"...But Rick... He can't love me any more. I just practically told him that I..." She stopped. "That's my own fault, isn't it?" She desperately tried not to sound bitter.

"Rick's always loved you; that's not going to change. He would love you even when there was nothing of you left. That's why Rick is such a good person. He trusts his feelings and his emotions. You're lucky he loves you." The Harvest Goddess' expression turned wistful. "...Appreciate your love, for it makes you what you are. Don't turn it away, but embrace it into your very breast. Let it become you."

Ah. Those quotes from her holy book that Karen had always shrugged off. Now, they held... such truth. Such meaning.

"...But what can I do? He'll become a full werewolf on the thirteenth. That's less than a week away! How can I possibly do anything? ...Will I be able to do anything?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that!" Her grin turned sly. "...Marriage fixes EVERYTHING."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding with you." She laughed. "You just need to... Well, kiss him. Admit you love him. You need to put Rick and his other half back together- you see, all the 'bad' part is is his negative emotions and feelings, jacked into overdrive. Basically, the wolf takes his bad traits and separates them from the good. Then, it twists and influences them and lets them grow. Eventually, they overtake the good and it's locked away deep inside the mind. It rots away inside until it is so small that the bad part releases it. The leftover part roams the Earth forever, unable to leave." Her voice shook. "Werewolves are cursed creatures. One of the few I can't help. Fortunately, the entire process takes awhile. Unfortunately..." Her face fell. "...It is always finalized by the most powerful moonlight. The Full Moon Festival. That is why we MUST turn Rick back by the thirteenth."

"But how do I get rid of the werewolf?"

"I can't tell you." A weak smile. "I don't have that sort of authority. It's a very sacred thing. But remember; a werewolf is only bad emotions. It's only the other half of Rick."

"So all the things I saw in the werewolf were...!"

"You were seeing a part of Rick. A part he rarely shows. Isn't that interesting? That the people you both love and hate- they're the same? But that's what love is. When you like a person so much that your love is greater than your hate for them and your love for yourself... Then that's when you find your soulmate."

Breathing hard, Karen felt completely tricked. Completely lost. How could she have thought she was in love with that thing?! Bad emotions... From Rick. A separate being, full of cruelty and the worst things in the world. But Rick all the same.

She turned to look at the Goddess. "...Is Rick my soulmate?"

"Ah. A very interesting question indeed!" She tapped Karen's nose. "...But even if I told you he wasn't, you would still try to help him, right? Wouldn't you?"

The voice spoke in her head again. The voice of her heart. "Yes. Because I..." She swallowed. "Because I think I love him."

The Goddess gave a weary smile. "That's very good. That's exactly how... How you should feel. You should want to defy fate for the person, just to be with them for a short time on earth... That's love as well." She sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Karen asked in surprise.

"I'm just... tired. Don't worry about it. It's not for you to worry about. It's already taken care of. Now... Goodbye, Karen. I hope everything works out. I will help as much as I can."

And with that she closed her eyes, collapsing backwards into the pool. Her eyes became the blue of the water, her flowing hair became ripples, her body became the flowing substance... And then... She was gone, faded into the silvery reflection of the moon upon the water.

* * *

He was falling. Deeper, deeper. And as much as he yelled, no one could hear. He tried to stay, he tried to hang on to the world. But it faded, and he could feel the other part of him pushing in, filling his body. There was no room for him, and he was forced deeper into his mind.

Suddenly, he was standing on the mountain again.

"I made it!" He cried out, amazed. "I was able to not transfo-"

And then he saw the little girl in front of him. In one arm, she held a worn teddy bear, her thumb in her mouth as she looked at him, eyes wise beyond their years searching him.

"...Gail." It was a whisper, and the little girl smiled up at him, gentle and sweet.

"Mommy said it was important to help people. I want to help you. He's going to lock you in soon, Rick. She did that to me, too." Her eyelids lowered as she thought to herself, her lip shaking and her entire small body trembling.

She was so young. So young. But the world hadn't cared. The werewolf hadn't cared.

No girl should look like that, Rick thought, feeling cold. No child should have suffered as much as she did.

"They're not very nice. Mommy's is especially mean. Yours too. So I'll help you!"

"...He's going to lock me in?" Rick managed, watching her twirl around with a dim sadness.

"Yeah! He'll lock you in when he gets to be his most powerfulest. When there's a full moon. Well, a REALLY big full moon!"

"Like... The Full Moon Festival?"

"Yeah. That icky one where Mommies and Daddies look at each other and make kissy faces. He'll lock you in here!" She motioned all around them. "Your submarine. He'll lock you in your submarine!"

Despite the situation, despite the growing dread rising in him, Rick had to smile.

Such a child did not deserve to die. She should be living right now. She should be almost his age. She should be falling in love. She should be laughing with her friends, talking to her mother and father.

Her mother. Alissa Rellton.

"I'm sorry for the trouble this has caused you." Alissa did not have the presence Gail did. Even in his subconscious, the woman looked a shadow of the pictures and even her spirit when he had watched her with Gotz. Her voice was a barely audible whisper; her face was pale and sallow. Her bones showed through her dirty dress.

None of it all was really there. But it still pained him to look.

"It's not your fault. You got bit by a wolf. Gotz said so."

"But my other form is also the one that bit you."

The wild, foaming at the mouth, angry dog creature that had caused the entire thing. That had started the process that would leave him locked up in here, that would leave Karen in the arms of his other self.

But looking at the woman, he couldn't feel anger. She truly wasn't to blame.

He felt a warm form hugging him from behind. A tiny one. Gail, giggling, was latched to his leg in a happy game. She sat on his foot, bobbing her head up and down.

"Walk with me!" She insisted.

Alissa Rellton gave a ghostly smile. "Honey, that's not fair to ask." She scooped her daughter up, cuddling her in her arms. She stared up at Rick, her eyes suddenly full of tears. "...I'm also using your subconscious as a way for me to meet Gail."

"...What?"

She gave a weak glance at the girl curled up in her arms. "...When you saw me in spirit form, I knew you were a werewolf. I knew you would eventually enter your subconscious, that it could be used as a holding point for what's left of Gail and I. So I entered your mind then. I gave you those dreams, I tried to help you understand what was happening to you... But I failed." She took a breath. "...Rick, you need Karen to get rid of him. Your other part. Bad emotions, if they get outnumbered by good ones... Then they begin to disappear. You won't disappear with the full moon. He will. Love is one of the strongest positive emotions there is. Without it, there's no way to save yourself." Her dark eyes met his. "Gail had no chance. I bit her at the Full Moon Festival, and she didn't have time to save herself. But you do. I will not allow anyone else to lose themselves to the beasts inside!"

"But Karen doesn't love me," Rick stated mechanically, his heart giving a pained beat as he said it. "She loves him. She won't listen to me. I don't deserve her. You just need to look at her to know that. She's... She's beautiful. I'm not. And I know what she thinks of me. Her annoying, clingy chicken farmer that won't let go-"

"Don't talk about yourself that way!" Gail jerked out of her mother's arms, coming over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to face her. "That's not good. You're nice, and you're cute! You're pretty inside, too... Even though you're a yucky boy with cooties. Isn't he, mommy?"

Alissa nodded slowly.

"See? Just get some backbone, and you'll be oookay!! Karen won't love you if you don't love yourself. So. Do you love yourself?"

"...I guess."

"SAAAYYY it!" She insisted.

"I love myself." A laugh escaped his throat as he stood, his pulse quickening, his smile wide. "I really do!"

"And you're gonna beat this monster, cause he's a big bully!"

"...I will."

Years of being unsure... Years of never standing up for himself, for depending on Karen, and never loving himself. Doubting Karen's love for him, even before they started announcing it. All that was... gone.

And if he ever got away from this evil part of him, he would be so much different. He'd make his love for Karen known. He would take care of Popuri better, let that stupid Kai have it for once. He'd get around to sending letters to a small, strange little town next to a desert, where it was said a flower grew. Where a certain man might roam to that day, looking for something that might not be there. He'd ask about that man. He'd tell the townsfolk to inform that man that his wife needed him, not some flower. That her time was almost up.

Rick was going to be different.

Warmth coursed through him, filling up every part. The mountain that had seemed so cold and dark and lonely before felt bright and cheery.

Gail gave a wave, to his confusion. But that didn't last long.

He was confident and in control. He was happy and fulfilled. He was strong.

And he was standing on a REAL mountaintop, not one in his subconscious. The breeze flowing across his bare skin was reality.

The woman standing in front of him was really there. The beautiful woman, the one he loved. Her face was open, her gaze was gentle, yet determined.

"You need to get out of him. Now."

"Karen?" His first urge was to apologize for what he had said, but... The truth was the truth. He wasn't angry with her. He was sad. Sad that she didn't love him back.

And she was telling him to leave.

"I want my chicken boy," she informed him. "And I want him now. And you, werewolf. You will get out of him and leave him alone. Because I'm not going to let my best friend fade away. I'm not going to let my love go."

No! She was telling him... The opposite! He had to be in his subconscious. The words coming from her lips had to be imaginary. She was... She was...

It was no dream. She really was saying those things.

He took a step towards her.

"...Karen?"

Her eyes widened. "Rick? Is that really you?!"

He nodded, and then she was at him in a hug, sobbing into his neck.

"...I thought you hated me," he whispered.

"I was wrong." She stepped back, wiping her eyes, arms still around him. "Rick, I've been confused lately. But I met the Harvest Goddess, and she helped me see... And so did you." She worriedly looked down. "...You don't have to love me anymore. But I do love you. I just want you to know that. Because I haven't known it for so long!" A chuckle, as she began to cry again.

He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to tell her he loved her again and again.

But there is a difference between wanting and the ability to do.

* * *

Among the many emotions in humans, there are several that are the most powerful, and the worst.

Emotions like fury. Like jealousy. Competition taken too far, because despite efforts, you don't win. Not getting what you want, the frustration from it. When things are unfair, that feeling.

Normally, these horrible feelings are combated by love and happiness and many other feelings. But if you don't have those feelings, there can be problems.

He was losing to his other half, the dorky side. HIS woman, HIS property, was telling that idiot that she loved him. They were both trying to get rid of him. Of HIM.

And he refused to lose. Refused to let kindness and love win. Envy would win. Frustration would win. Cruelty would win.

In other words, HE would win.

There were several options to devastate his other half, to ruin his cursed happy ending. But he knew exactly which one he would choose.

He began to shove his other half out of the body. It was still nighttime. It was still dark. It was still his time. He chuckled.

Killing Karen would be fun.

* * *

_A/N: WOAAAHH... Like I said before... LONG!! And as for all my reviewers... EEEEEE, love you all!! Sorry if this was a bit mushy... But I guess that's the point, huh? Heh, I never got to have lovey-dovey fun with my other story! Anyway, yep! On to talky time!_

_Ekoaleko- Thank you so much!! Yes, you are giving me a swelled head... But it's totally a good swelled head sort of thing!! Hee hee! Anyway, yes... As usual, your praise really makes me happy!! I get all warm just reading it. Thank you sooooo much for supporting me this entire way!! Er, I don't know the L word either... Uh... Lollypop? Whatever, we'll probably remember eventually! It's always really fun to hear from you (and get a swelled head), and I hope you liked this chapter too!_

_Loyalflame- Heya, welcome to Exterior!! YAAYYYYY, new reviewer!! Um, so... Welcome to the story and everything! I'm really glad you like it! Hee hee... Yes. Welp, here's the next chapter! I hopes you like it!_

_Moonlit Dreaming- S'okay. I don't really mind! You're back now, anyway! Thanks so much for your review and your continued support of my story, and I hoped you liked the chapter and its descriptions!_

_Anyway, yes. The next chapter will probably be the last. It'll probably have an epilogue, too... Of funkyfulness and a mention of the next spin-off!! Heeehhhh... Ohhh, yes, Jill is returning temporarily for the epilogue!_

_Yes, well, if you're wondering how I got the plot idea... It's basically one of my nighttime thoughts. You know, those groggy ones before you go to bed. I was thinking about the spin-off after Goddess, and I was going to make it Popuri's... Which I already have ideas for. But then, I was like, I haven't got one for Karen and Rick yet!! So I was thinking about their Heart Events for inspiration... I thought about the wild dog one, and got some foaming thing in my head. At first I thought maybe I would give Rick rabies (hey, give me a break, it was midnight and I was lying in bed!), but then I realized that wasn't magical or anything I could really shape well (I like the supernatural!), and so I thought some more about the dog... I was like... "What's supernatural that goes with a dog?" And it took me a while before "WEREWOLF!!" popped into my head. Heee... Yeah, so there's my "original" storyplot, thought up when I was hardly conscious._

_Anyway, to all my reviewers: thank you so, so much! Your inspiration makes me write this stories and keeps me going throughout all the typing and stuff!! _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hmmmm... Howdy! I think I did pretty good time on this one, right? Right? Anyways, tis the end! I am SOOOO thankful for all of my reviewers. You keep me going and let my artistic powers FLOOWWW! I am so glad all of you took time to read and review my work, and I can't say thanks enough! Plus, you're all always making me feel so good and happy! Hee! Anyways, so as not to spoil what I hope is a good ending, I'll be responding to reviews up here. Talky time!_

_Trying To Breakaway- Heya, heya! Welcome, new reviewer! Thanks for all that you just said about my writing technique! I know the love burns... And it'll burn a lot more in this chapter. Sorry, I suck at romance. And it shows. Welll, on the Karen thing. I think lots of people here think she's pretty (I see lots of JackxKaren fics and every website I go to, people are obsessing over her). Personally, I don't really care or even notice. Then again, that's just me! Anyhows, I just wrote her that way because... Um... It goes with the plot? I dunno. Sometimes I do see her as one of those beauty-obsessed people who are kinda snobby... But then I play the game and I'm like, "No she's not!". Yep, I added werewolves in. Because I can! And it's fun! Anyhow, thankies for reviewing and I hope you like this!_

_Moonlit Dreaming- Hi again! Thank you so much for your compliments and stuff! You're so nice! Here's the next chapter, so I hope you like it lots and lots! And thanks so much for reviewing all this time! I'm really gonna miss Exterior, though... It's fun to write._

_Ekoaleko- First of all, I would just like to say thank you!! You've stuck with me throughout this entire story, plus most of Goddess! It's always really awesome to hear from you, and as usual, you flatter me lots and lots! It's totally okay that you forgot! I do it too, or I just forget altogether... Hee... Umm, anyhow! Yep, it is coming to an end... It's the last chapter!! WAAHHHH!! But I hope you like it! And thanks again for supporting me this whole time! You rock! WOOO! Multiple exclamation points!!_

_Okay. Um... Yes. It really is ending. I'm so sad! But there's another spinoff... As you can probably tell by the cliff-hanger ending (yes, folks, I did it again). I'll be writing the next story, which I believe to be called Left Behind or perhaps Solitude or something... Anyways, I'll be writing that and probably be posting the first chapter in a two months or so (once I update my other story, which, shamefully, I have ignored for a while). It's all about... Popuri!! Yay Popuri! I'm going to try not to write her as the amazingly sweet and cheerful girl, but instead as being more intellectual. Because I believe Popuri has been ignored in many a story. Anyhoo, if you're interested, please look out for it! Oh, yes. On to the next chapter, whereupon it gets kinda fluffy!! But I promise, we're back to suspense and stuff in the end. Ohhhh, and a surprise; Jill returns!_

Exterior

8

One second, he was embracing her in his arms.

The next, he was falling.

Down, down, into a neverending black sea of silence.

_Karen?!_ He screamed. _Are you all right?! Karen!_

There was no answer.

"Mr. Rick!" A little girl snapped his headband. A now solemn, terrified looking little girl.

One that wasn't really there.

And then he knew.

* * *

"...Karen?"

"Mmm hmm?" She sighed into his chest, relaxing against the sturdy, confident, wonderful man.

Her own chicken boy, that she loved.

"We'll get rid of him." His arms loosened, and she stepped back to look him in the eye. To smile at him.

Uncertainty overtook her.

_'Why is he...'_

But she silenced that voice immediately.

No. She would not listen to it any longer. She loved Rick- not the werewolf- and she was certain of that now.

"And then... We can be together, darling. Forever and ever. We'll get rid of my other half. We'll bring me into control. Everything will be okay."

Tears came into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry... For everything, Rick."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did! I-"

"You did nothing wrong at all."

She threw her arms around his neck and buried herself in his shoulder.

"Thank you." A whisper.

He felt disgusted, yet pleased. Those little rats, the ones back in his mind, they were annoying. But at least they had told him what was going on. They didn't mean to assist him, he knew. The little one was taunting him, the older slightly afraid of him. But they had given him all the information he needed to be aware of his situation.

_'You have done nothing wrong,'_ he laughed inwardly. _'Nothing but turned away from me. Everything else- before you met that BLASTED woman- everything else was perfect. If only you had listened to your own thinking... And not your foolish heart.'_

He would pity losing such a woman. She WAS beautiful... And he had almost had her. He had been so close. He had planned on turning her into a werewolf, like him. Perhaps even the whole town could have become them. But now, she would be unwilling. Love, the worst emotion of all, the only one more powerful than his own dark fuel, was enflamed in her.  
The plan never would have worked anyway. More than three werewolves in one town might have attracted the attention of the higher gods, and surely would have attracted the attention of that other annoying little group. They had spies all over, and they would learn of his escapades soon enough.  
He had no reason to spare her. She had been interesting to play with, yes.  
...And his previous anger had been placed under cover as of now. He would play with this woman's heart a bit longer. Take a few kisses more and her life. The longer he strung out her death, the better. All the more pain for his other half to endure. And pain was one of HIS emotions... Such pain would make him much stronger than the so called "chicken boy" she adored.  
And before killing her...

There might be a way to make her destroy his other half instead. She could take the bad feelings away, and he would be gone. She could reunite the horrible feelings with the good, taming the bad and heartening the good. And taking some of the pain and feelings from him would also help. But... These things weren't just a one way street. With a little persuasion, perhaps he could make his toy take all the good out of him.

Then, instead of him being gone, that fool human would be.

She gave him a loving glance as she entered the house, and he caught himself before smirking back.

"Bye, Karen."

On an urge, she suddenly whirled around, planted a kiss on his cheek, and words in his ear.

"I love you so, so much."

"And I you."

Her green eyes laughed, then she went inside.

The minute she was gone, he spat into the dirt, the vile taste of such loving words and feelings leaving him. They made him weak, and it disgusted him.

Humans. Such sad, pitiful little creatures. Yet amazingly annoying emotions resided within them. Again, he cursed the gods for their strange ways and choosings.

But soon enough, all that wouldn't matter any more. Rick would be gone, Karen would be dead, and he would be able to roam as long as he liked in this body.  
It had been a work of genious. To be able to keep this form. But it had simply been a matter of the mind. If his partner inhabited this form, then why couldn't he?  
He began to run, aggravated at first with the fact that he had to deal with running on two skinny legs, instead of his powerful four. But he grew to like it.  
There was a certain way about man. That they balanced themselves teeteringly on two feet instead of one. It set them apart from animals, set them apart from everything. They considered themself strong enough at heart to do anything, and it showed.

But such were the ways of fools.

He passed house after house of darkness, some with candles shining in the window, others with nothing.

And yet, he had one more dilemma left to deal with.

"Rick?"

He froze.

Red eyes trained on him, locked in blissful innocence upon what she believed to be her flesh and blood, her protector.

He gave a barely audible growl.

Yet she heard. Her shoes clicked on the road's cobblestones as she stepped warily back.

"...Brother. I'm worried about you. It's one thirty in the morning. Where have you been?"

"Popuri." Little brat. Why did she have to be so invasive?! "...I was out."

"Like you've been 'out' for every night of the past week."

Those ruby eyes held a search for truth. And they were not going to stop until they were closed. He could see himself cinching his claws around her pale neck...

And he was stepping forward, arms out, grinning at her.

"Dear sister, come give your brother a hug."

Those annoying eyes widened, only aggravating him more.

"Rick-!"

She was moving back now, terrified at his wild look and voice, about to break into a run, to escape into the house. She was out in their yard now; the house was only a few feet away. She was about to make it-

But he was faster.

Her pale face met the ground, dust rising, coating her pink hair, making it turn the color of dusk. Annoyed, he realized he would need to transform to do any real damage.

He held one finger out, and the fingernail lengthened. His usually calloused, yet warm hands gained a grimy coating, his peach fuzz hair on his lower arm darkening to black.  
The claw came closer and closer to her neck. He could see it now: the blood racing out, her body growing limp, those searching red eyes closing forever.  
So delighted was he with the image that he couldn't even hear her screams beneath him.

"Rick! Rick! No!! What are you-!"

He would silence those cries, just like he would silence his pitiful human...

And then he felt his blood run cold.

His body lurched to the side, his claw falling, useless, missing the bundle of pink and her neck. He could hear a screaming voice in his head, and coming from his own... From his own lips. And it was not his voice.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! Don't you lay one HAND on her, you hear me?!"

His own mouth yelled the words, yet there was no rage within him. Well, no current rage.

It was his pitiful little other side.

Popuri scrambled up, sobbing, her hair a mess, her eyes rimmed with tears. She burst into a run- and he WANTED to reach out a hand to trip her- but he could do nothing but watch as she reached the door.

She glanced back at him, then.

His lips moved once more.

"Run, Poppy! Run!! Get inside, lock it! Don't let me i-"

He stood, the voice successfully silenced. For the time being.

"Little Poppy," he breathed. "Oh, yes. My little pride and joy. And source of pain, of course. Years and years of watching that jerk flirt with you. Years of watching you hide things from me. Hmmmm, Poppy? Perhaps you're one of the main reasons Rick has ME."

And though he knew she didn't have any idea what he was talking about, it felt GOOD to let that out.

So good.

A part of him that had boiled with rage at the idea of his precious little sister being swept off her feet by charming Kai softened, then went away.

_'No. NO!'_

He needed that rage; needed that power!!

She froze, now, hand on the knob, still debating about whether she should go inside or not.

He took one step, and she made her decision.

The door was yanked open, her pink head disappearing inside.

And he was alone again. Like he had always been, since Karen began avoiding him, since Popuri began dreaming of Kai constantly. Since even his mother started to sleep all the time, tired. His other side knew that the past two were not things to hurt them for.

But he was not his other side.

So he was alone.

* * *

"Karen Alexis Stone!!" Her arms crossed, Sasha paced the floor. "I truly cannot believe that you would run off with some BOY all night!!"

"Not just any boy!" Karen argued. "RICK! And, mom, I'm older now! I'm not a child!"

Sasha whirled. "Then stop acting like one!"

Karen bit her lip. She wanted to scream, to yell, to stomp.

But those words kept playing in her head.

_'I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.'_

And somehow, she smiled.

"You're right, mom." She stood, and Sasha's mouth hung wide open.

"...I am? I mean, I AM."

"Yeah. Sorry about making you worry and everything. It was a one-time deal, though, I promise. No more running off with Rick in the middle of the night." Sasha broke through her confusion, her usually running mouth beginning to work again.

"That's RIGHT, young lady. Now, I trust Rick enough to let him go off with you, but I WOULD like to know where you two went."

She smiled.

"To the mountain, mom. We watched... the moon."

Sasha's lips, instead of rebuking her again, split into a grin.

"Ohh, Karen! That's too romantic!"

And then she was yawning, and patting Karen's head.

"Get to bed, dear."

Karen could feel her heart slow down to a regular pace. How had just remembering his smiling face brought all that to a peaceful halt? How? Usually, by now, she would be slamming doors, her father would be hiding under the covers for fear of getting dragged into the argument, and her mother would be screaming.  
But instead, her father was asleep, her mother was probably doing the same, and she herself felt perfectly at peace.

A voice sang inside her.

_'Such is the way of love.'_

* * *

"Mrs. Harvest Goddess!"

A sprite saluted. "We are all ready for the festival this evening!"

Her green eyes flickered brown. "Wonderful. Just wonderful."

Her body was tired. Even merging into the water was painful now. But that would all be over. It would all end. Today.

"Jill?"

"Yes?" Uncertain, sad blue eyes came to rest on her.

"I feel as if there's something I'm... forgetting..."

Jill clutched her hands in her lap. "Everything is as should be..."

"Then why..."

A sudden barking from Jill's dog made the Harvest Goddess jump to her feet. She uttered a single word.

"Rick."

* * *

He didn't want to fight any more. He didn't want to fight at all. No. No longer.

A whisper of a child, a memory on the breeze, called to him.

"No... It's not over... Keep... fighting..."

But he buried his head deeper into the safety of darkness.

_It's too late!_ He cried. _It's too late!_

* * *

Today was the day.

The day they got rid of his werewolf side forever.

They had agreed on a time, and a place. But it still just didn't seem real to Karen.

To truly be rid of him. Forever. It was too good to be true.

And so it was.

* * *

"Rick, I'm here!" She waved, her excitement rising, her grin wide, her mind soaring.

Like it used to do, around the werewolf.

It was where everything had begun; and naturally, it was where it would end.

The Springs area. Where Rick had been bitten. Where Karen had realized her love for him. Where they would be rid of his other half, the terrible, cruel him. Where she would forever purify him of its dark influence.

"Are you ready?" He smiled at her.

Chills crawled up her spine. And once again, her inner voice began to cry.

_'This is wrong, all wrong, all-'_

_'QUIET!'_ She screamed inwardly.

She wouldn't- she couldn't- doubt any longer.

"Yes."

He took her shaking hand, his own cool and unsweaty.

"Then let's begin."

The solid grip on her hand began to pull as he took one foot and plunged it into the Goddess Pond. Her morals began to scream. Everything she had ever learned told her that she was never, ever, to invade the Goddess' privacy. No sticking your hand into her lake. No throwing in dirt.

But he was actually inside the pond.

And suddenly, she was too.

With a cry, she fell into the water.

There was hardly a splash as she began to float. Beside her, she felt the ripples from another presence in the water.

The waves turned cold.

His hand still grasped her own.

"Karen. Take my other self from me."

Her green eyes widened.

From his hand, she felt one dagger of energy begin to make its way up her arm.

She wanted to scream, to pull away. But he would not let her.

_'This is all for good,'_ her mind whispered.

But her heart told her otherwise.

More energy made its way up her arm. Faster and faster and faster.

"But the Harvest Goddess-" She weakly began.

"Is gone," Rick smirked.

One second, she was floating in the Goddess Pond, absorbing something out of her mind's comprehension.

The next, she was falling.

Rick's usually kind face contorted, his hair began to grow. He laughed at her. A chilling, heartless laugh.

"Rick?" She whispered. But he seemed not to hear.

Her vision faded to black, her grip on reality slipped. Her heart gave a wrench.

And then Karen knew.

* * *

"Rick, please. Don't give up. Please..."

"Yeah, yeah!!" Gail cheered.

But they knew.

They both knew.

That Rick had utterly failed. He had lost at a game that he could not lose; couldn't lose for himself, for Karen, for their future together.

But he had lost.

And Karen would pay for it.

That was the reason he refused to get up. Why he let himself continue falling, instead of letting himself hit the hard floor of his subconscious. Because he knew he could keep falling forever. Gail and Alyssa stood there, too. They weren't falling, yet they were always beside him. The subconscious really was a strange place.

"Riiicck!" Gail poked him.

And then he heard it.

Water. Rushing, pouring, torrenting water.

He knew he had no reason to fear- after all, you couldn't exactly drown in your subconscious- yet he did.

"Alyssa, what should we do?! What's going on?!"

Alyssa and Gail simply stood there. Rick looked up.

The downpour was coming from the sky, filling up empty space stretching for miles quickly. And suddenly, Rick was standing on the ground, water up to his knees. Alyssa picked Gail up, eyes wide. Gail's outfit, though it had previously been almost entirely submerged in water, was dry.

"There is only one reason why real-world water would enter the subconscious," Alyssa murmured.

"What?"

"We've entered the Goddess Pond. The Holy Water can get through anything, even the mind."

"Will we die? Will we drown?"

"No. That's impossible. But-" She silenced herself midsentence, her flickering eyes coming to rest on something in the sky.

Rick too looked again. At first he didn't see anything.

Then he wondered how he HADN'T seen.

His feet were running, but he knew he would never make it in time.

Karen hit the floor with a sickening reverberation. About twenty feet from him. If space even existed here. And... she glowed. Her presence there just lit everything around her. She was stunning.

Then Rick was beside her, breathing hard, though he knew he didn't have to breathe at all.

Helping her up.

She opened her mouth, tried to get her voice to work. But she had no vocal cords to reverberate. Because Karen wasn't there either.

She held her hands around her neck, looking up at him, so confused.

Rick felt the tears welling in his eyes.

Alyssa, beside him, clutched Gail tighter.

"Rick, it isn't your-"

But he stopped her.

"Why?" A single question.

"If she is to destroy him," Alyssa whispered, "She must absorb the darkness into herself, cleanse it with love. Then she must give it back to you for you to be complete."

"But why... is she... here?" Rick choked out. "He isn't locking her away... Is he? Is this some sort of imagery from my mind?"

He reached out one nonexistent hand to touch her shoulder...

And cried out, reeling back.

She burned. She burned him.

Karen's confusion was still there. She tried to speak once more, but to no avail. She didn't understand...

Alyssa set Gail down, the water level still rising, now above Gail's head. But it was as if she was still just standing there. Every once in a while, a current would blow her hair, like a wayward breeze. She acted as if nothing was different, nothing was strange.

But it was. Everything was. Karen gasped soundlessly, thinking she was drowning, waded over to the girl, and tried to pick her up.

Gail screamed.

Alyssa snatched her back.

"Mommy!" She wailed, burying her face into Alyssa's underwater neck. The water didn't even affect the sound. "It hurts," she whimpered.

Alyssa's eyes settled upon Rick, who was still staring at his hand.

Where fingernails should have been, nothing was. His hand where he had touched her...

Ceased to exist.

"She was sent here by the other Rick to absorb you." Alyssa began to tremble, the water around her moving slowly. "Anyone real in a holy, magical place where they don't belong will suck everything up. Destroy everything with their touch."

Karen's stood with her hands, firmly at her sides, her usual confident demeanor shattered, eyes filled with tears that leaked out into the water, floating up and beyond. He couldn't comfort her, or risk disappearance by being absorbed. But she was so afraid.

So afraid.

And Rick couldn't take it. He didn't know he was doing it.

He hugged her.

Rick ceased to exist.

* * *

She couldn't speak. Even moving was almost impossible. Moving was only when she moved accidentally, when she knew she was going to move, when she already saw herself doing the action. Like picking that little girl up.

Touching her had been...

Sad. Karen's heart burned with the new addition. A new addition from someone else.

Pure sadness, in child form.

But it shouldn't have been hers. That emotion belonged to someone else.

It was wrong.

And when he hugged her, everything had gone insane.

Absolutely insane. Her heart, usually so insignificant, was thumping loud, proud, strong. It felt alive.

Where her feelings for Rick used to reside, where her love for him had stayed, warm and bright, was where her heart swelled. More love than she could have ever dreamed of filled it. It was amazing. She could do anything, anything, ANYTHING!

The unnatural glow that had been hers since her vision went black with that cruel man, that cruel fake that had somehow been Rick, that glow spread. It widened, fingers of light creeping up the sides of walls of dark.

The millions and millions of light strands covered everything except for the two people in front of her, the mother and daugher. The whole place that had once been so surreal was suddenly...  
REAL. Light shifted, light changed, as it turned millions of colors. Blue, waves of blue beneath her. Shining waters. Old brown slivers of light grouped together, making columns, then splitting out, green puffy lights gathering at the ends of the tiny columns. One group of light gathered in the shining water before her. Different colors, different lights, but all of them

_Completely._

_Dark._

Jagged and every which way, they stood out of the crystal wonderland like a rat in a bowl of sugar and bright candy.

They took shape.

And then she recognized the shape. She recognized all of the shapes.

Light brown boards, surrounding a tiny steaming pool. Trees and tree stumps. Rocks made of clusters of light. A blue sky that went on forever and ever.

And a werewolf Rick. A growling, snapping, terrifying monster.

How, how, how? How had she ever loved that thing? Now it was even more grotesque than before, because everything good was out of it.

Everything good that had been in it now resided in her heart. Rick. Rick's huge, undying love for her.

Karen's glow was gone. But her power, love, was not. It burned brighter than ever, just under her skin, waiting to be released and to overtake the werewolf.

The beast turned to her, smiling.

"Ready to die, darling?" He half growled, half crooned.

"Never. Are you ready to get out of my chicken boy?"

"Never, dear Karen."

He raised one paw, sharp claws on the ends, deadly and painful. Dangerous and scary. Everything that the creature itself was.

He moved towards her, but she wasn't afraid.

She stood her ground, watched as he raised it to her neck, dangling death in her face.

_This is for you, Rick.  
I love you.  
_

"Don't worry, dear. I want to play with you. I won't kill you right away."

Blood blossomed, spread over his paw, the dark hair stained with life.

Karen smiled.

And the love within her broke loose.

_I will finally get what I wish for. I will punish her for her ignoring me. I will punish her for hating me for the past years. I will make her pay for everything!! I will show her I'm not a coward, that I'm not weak, that I don't need her!  
And I'll do it all by killing her!!_

Emotions like hate, pain, suffering. Controlled and held in anger. Resentment. Unfairness. Everything gone wrong in the world that you can't help.  
What emotion could combat all of these things? What could make them change?

There is only one.

Love.

And that is what Karen gave him.

It overtook him, it drowned him in its warm embrace. His essence was hate- it took that. His essence was pain- it took that as well. It engulfed everything, swallowed it all, filling up empty space with endless, selfless love.

There was no room in Rick's body for him any more. So he went to the nearest body. The girl's.

But even there, there was so much love. He settled, trying to ignore the warmth and peace. But he couldn't not. Slowly, his resentment turned to affection. His anger at unfairness became appreciation for efforts.

He was losing power, and he didn't care.

All of him became the essence. But he didn't merge with it. Because the love there was different than the love he was. He needed to go back to his own place.

And he did. The love that had overflowed it before was partly her love, partly his own.

His stayed, hers left, and he went into his own place. There were still some darker emotions. But the good restrained them; made them obey. And suddenly, Rick was Rick again, and Karen was Karen.

Rick was Rick. Not the werewolf.

Everything was over.

Karen burst into tears once more. But this time, she could cry into his shoulder. She could cry knowing that he would not- could not- transform into the beast and trick her again. He was truly her love, her chicken boy, her childhood friend. Rick. No matter what, he would always be himself. No matter his geeky and silly exterior, he would always be the same inside, be the same boy she loved.

There were no words needed between them. They knew their love for each other was real. That it was filling and powerful.

Behind them, the huge full moon rose. Nighttime had already fallen.

"Loving and lovely lady," he said, bowing. "May I accompany you to the mountain this beautiful night?"

She laughed through her tears.

"Yes. Yes, yes I will, kindly sir."

She took his arm, knowing that the full moon would be something different to them now. It wouldn't be romantic: it would be a sign of everything they had been through together. Their good times and their bad. Rick's two sides, and which one Karen chose.

Sitting beside Rick on the mountain, Karen was quiet. But not for long.

"Rick?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Two spirits slowly rose into the moonlit sky. One was large, dim, yet still there, still full of love and regret. The other was smaller; happy, yet so very sad at her life's troubles. They went towards a light. It wasn't the moon, but it was a light all the same, shining in the darkness, every ray full of hope and joy._

_The two spirits held hands, comforted, braving themselves. They squeezed each other tightly, and let the light take them in._

_And then they were gone._

* * *

"We DID it!!" Chef cheered. "...Two totally awesome things in ONE NIGHT!!"

If the other Harvest Goddess had been there, she would have rolled her eyes, and said, _"Excuse me? You? Who wouldn't even go talk to her? Uh, NO."_

But she wasn't there.

"They look very happy." The green haired woman, the Harvest Goddess, smiled. The black haired man beside her nodded and laughed, one arm around her, holding her closer.

"Everything is all right now," the black haired man said in a voice that rolled like the clouds in the sky. "Good work, everyone."

"I should go say hello to them," the Harvest Goddess murmured. "Congratulate them, tell them of what's to come. Tell them they're a part of each other now."

"Whattt?" Nappy said, eyes wide with admiration. "They ARE?"

"Well, some of her love is still in him. And some of his still in her. It didn't all get back to the proper body. So they'll understand each other better now." She smiled and patted the sprite's head, to which he beamed. "...And generally, since some of Rick's bad attitude got converted, he'll be even kinder now."

"You mean even more spineless," a yellow-clothed harvest sprite muttered smartly, biting down on a truffle.

The other sprites giggled. They may be thousands of years old, but heck. They're still little kids.

"That's not what I meant," the Harvest Goddess persisted. But she was smiling.

"You can tell them all that later." The black haired man chuckled. "Right now, my sister has something planned for us."

Standing, holding hands, they disappeared in a flash of light.

The sprites were left on the mountain, hidden behind a rock, watching the blonde and brunette below them.

"Soooo..." Chef got a mischievous look. "You think they're gonna...?"

"Kiss!!" Staid squealed.

And so the two humans below them were.

* * *

"Karen!" Sasha stood in the doorway of the back room, looking upon the two young adults before her. Karen's head turned.

"Hey, mom." The thing she was cooking in the pan burst into flame. "...Oops. Oh well."

"Are you... cooking?"

Rick smiled, confident and somewhat charming, in a sort of geeky way. His arm was around his cooking girlfriend's waist.

"We're going on a picnic."

Sasha took a note in her mind to tell the other ladies of Mineral Town what an absolute charming gentleman Rick was. He really had changed, from such an inoffensive plain little boy to the man he was now. Then again, Karen had changed a lot as well. Compared to her teenage years, she had calmed down immensely. Compared to even LAST year. She had mellowed out so much.

"I see!" Sasha turned her blue eyes upon the pan in her daughter's hand. "...Please tell me you're not eating that."

Karen scowled. "If you came in here to insult me, mom, then just leave." ...Of course, she was still Karen. And Karen was very protective of her terrible cooking.

"No, actually, I came in here to tell you that magazine you like is expiring. You want me to renew it, right?"

Karen shrugged. "You know what? I really don't care. I haven't read it in a while... It's not realistic or truthful."

Sasha smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Karen."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Okay, mom." But then she gave a genuine, happy smile. "I love you anyway."

Sasha absolutely glowed. "I love you too, dear. You know what?"

"What?"

"I'll make your lunch. Why don't you two go get the rest of the picnic supplies? It's my treat, in fact. I insist."

Karen opened her mouth to deny her, but Rick's warm arm around her made her stop. Reminded her that her mother was trying to offer her a kind deed.

"Thanks, mom."

They searched around in the shop a bit, gathering supplies, before she realized that they didn't have a blanket.

"I'll get one," Rick offered. "I'm sure we have one at my house."

"It's okay. We can sit on the grass."

"No, really." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Be back in a bit."

Then he went out the door.

Jogging down the street, he was reminded just how much everything had changed. He still had some muscles from his time as a werewolf... Even though that had been last fall, almost a year ago. Today, in fact, was the second to last day of summer.

He was more confident in himself and in Karen. Especially her love for him, and his for her. Everything was falling into place. Everything seemed right.

Popuri, terrified by that one night where the werewolf tried to kill her, soon was apologized to and told that he was drunk and angry with Karen. He promised to lay off the alcohol and never drink again; which of course, he had been able to do, seeing as he had never been on it. She slowly warmed to him again, and he was once more her dear brother, always dependable and always caring.

He had told his mother that a fight with Karen had made him act strange. Karen had told her parents the same. Everything had been accounted for. The Goddess had been thanked in a prayer.

And now he and Karen were a couple, the most talked of in the town. Because everyone had been expecting it for forever, apparently.

All right, he had been expecting it too. But truly, everything was right.

Everything was perfect, everything was right, everything was in place.

He was passing by the road that led to the Inn and the Winery, still leisurely jogging, when he saw her.

It gave him such a shock that he couldn't realize why he hadn't remembered before.

Jill. Jill Green.

Standing there, in front of the Inn, looking troubled. Hands clenched at her sides, eyebrows turned down, worried.

He hadn't seen her since... Well, forever. The girl had never been social, at least with him. Or really, with anyone except his sister. But he had always heard them downstairs, chatting and laughing, like girls did and were bound to do. But she hadn't been around at all since...

He thought.

Fall. Last fall. That was when he had last seen her.

And suddenly, he found himself curious. His hand raised in a wave, his mouth opened.

"Jill!"

She didn't turn.

"Jill! Jill Green!" She didn't respond at first. But then, slowly, like somebody coming out of a dream, she jerked to reality.

She turned to him. "Ah. You were calling for me."

_'Yes,'_ he thought. _'I was calling for you. I was calling your name, wasn't I?'_

"Yes."

"Rick, have you seen Popuri?"

That was strange.

"Have you checked our house? She should be helping Mom get up. It's about ten thirty right now."

Jill's eyes- strangely green, not blue, which he had always thought of them as- turned to the direction of the sea, east.

"She's not at your house."

Her statement wasn't a cause for worry. "All right, then. She'll probably be at... Oh, I dunno..." He frowned. "Check for her at the beach. She's probably saying goodbye to KAI. Although I told her not to."

Jill shook her head. "She's not at the beach. I've searched everywhere, Rick. I don't think she's standing anywhere on the island."

Standing on the island? She had certainly gone a little crazy while she was away...

"Where have you been, Jill?" He asked, curious.

"That's not important right now, Rick." Twenty feet from them, Won rounded the corner, scowling and waving his braid about. Jill's eyes jerked to him. "Won!"

Muttering, probably a curse, he came up to her.

"Hello, bad lady customer. I rang your doorbell MANY time in past year, and yet you still didn't come?"

"I have not been inside my house, Won." She was getting aggravated, Rick could tell. She gritted her teeth and pushed on. "Won, where's Popuri?"

"How should I keep track of cotton candy girl?" Won let out a growl, flipping his braid behind him arrogantly. "Everyone is so, so, soooooooo rude to Won. You, pirate boy, that ship driver man... Well, at least they're both gone now."

Jill gave a gasp. "WHAT?"

"The ship just took off. Why? Do you like the ship driver? Because I have here a special apple you can give to him to express your-"

Before Rick's eyes, Won was literally shoved up against a wall.

By nothing.

Jill's outstretched hand was glowing.

"Won, you will tell me RIGHT NOW whether Popuri was on that ship."

"Why would Popuri be on the ship?" Rick asked in confusion.

But his stomach flipped, and a chill crawled up his spine.

"Crazy lady!" Won shrieked. "I didn't see!"

Jill seemed to control herself. "...Very well. I apologize, Won. You will forget what I just did."

Won blinked, then opened his mouth. "I have here a special apple you can give to him to express your feelings."

"No thank you, Won." But Rick could hear something in her voice.

Jill was worried. Jill was very worried, very upset.

But why?

"Rick, hurry!" She grabbed his arm and began to lug him towards the beach with some sort of strength. His own, even with muscles, was no match. Farmwork must have been incredibly hard.

"What is it?!" He panted. "Where are we going? And WHY are you hauling me off?!" He paused. "I have a GIRLFRIEND, Jill."

"And I have a husband," she rounded off on him. She wasn't perspiring or even looking tired. "Which I hopefully will not have to get involved in this." Her eyes, which had been hardened with determination, showed deep worry.

"At least tell me why we're going to the beach!" And they were. They were in Rose Square now, turning towards the road. "I'm not going to say goodbye to Kai, if that's what you want!"

They entered the beach, and Rick could see the boat carrying Kai disappearing into the distance. Good riddance.

Jill dropped to her knees in the sand, defeated.

"No. No, no. Not out there. Oh, please no. Don't let her be..."

"What IS it?!"

Jill breathed out her nose, angry. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Jill pointed one finger to the boat on the horizon.

"Rick, we need to do something."

"What? Why?" He was becoming increasingly confused. This entire day had just spiraled downwards. From preparing for a picnic with his girlfriend to long-lost Jill appearing out of nowhere, now wed to a mystery guy, and slamming Won up against the wall with who-knows-what psychic power, then falling apart on the beach...

One tear rolled down her cheek as she trembled with rage.

"Because Popuri has been kidnapped."

Fin


End file.
